Les bienfaits d'une soirée
by MayFreeman
Summary: Une soirée improvisée d'une minute à l'autre, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Kuroko l'avait prévenu mais Kagami n'avait en fait pas eu la pire idée de l'année... Loin de là ! Yaoi et M (dans les chapitres à venir) ; multitudes de pairing !
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo tout le monde !

En écrivant cet OS je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais rien posté depuis 3mois et demi... Fanfiction me manquait terriblement et voilà donc un OS complètement différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.

S'il y en a qui me reconnaisse (SNK rpz love love) c'est ma première fiction sur Kuroko no Basket, un anime que je me suis enfilé en deux semaines (sans commentaire hum hum). J'ai facilement entré cet univers et l'envie d'écrire m'a repris pendant que je regardais l'anime.

D'abord je vous annonce la grosse charge de yaoi durant tout l'OS (qui aura une suite). Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des fictions où il n'y a que du yaoi et bye bye les filles, mais deux nanas pour une trentaine de personnages clés c'est... trop tentant d'en faire du yaoi.

J'informe d'ores et déjà que je la classe **M** mais il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. Je pense en écrire d'autres, selon les pairing que j'ai fait dans cet OS. Ce sera à vous, donc, de me demander quel couple vous voulez voir mis en scène pour un joyeux et bon lemon bien classé M

Pas plus de bavardages, je vous retrouve à la fin !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« On ne prévient pas les gens à la dernière minute, Kagami-kun.  
\- Viendra qui pourra, c'est tout. De toute façon à part jouer ou s'entrainer tu peux me dire ce qu'ils peuvent avoir comme autre occupation ? »

Kuroko haussa les épaules en tenant la porte de l'appartement de son ami ouverte pour que celui-ci puisse entrer, les bras chargés.

« Et puis, j'ai déjà reçu une interminable réponse de Kise juste pour me dire qu'il viendrait avec son équipe.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Kise-kun.  
\- Momoi trainera Aomine aussi quand elle a su que tu serais là.  
\- Mmh. »

Kagami déposa le grand sac dans la cuisine où le plus petit l'aida à ranger son contenu.

« Ça va être une bonne soirée ! Repris le dunker en regardant les bouteilles qu'il avait réussi à acheter avec un grand sourire de victoire.  
\- Ce n'est quand même pas très légal, on a que dix-sept ans.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais bu, Kuroko ?  
\- On se connait depuis qu'on a quinze ans, tu l'aurais su sinon. »

Kagami haussa un sourcil de surprise avant de passer son bras sur l'épaule de son ombre.

« Et bien tu vas t'amuser ce soir ! Mais attention, hein ? Je t'aurais à l'œil. Ou plutôt, Akashi t'aura à l'œil, après tout Rakuzan est encore à Tokyo. »

Le visage neutre du passeur rougit instantanément à la mention de son ancien capitaine et il se dégagea de l'emprise du rouge.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Kagami-kun…  
\- Attends, je te donne une occasion de te rapprocher du mec qui te plait, et grand dieu que j'ai déjà du mal à concevoir que ce soit Akashi, et tu te plains ? Faut savoir ce que tu veux Kuroko  
\- Je sais ce que je veux mais… C'est délicat comme ça… »

Le plus grand eut un sourire bienveillant pour son ami qui semblait perturbé. Apparemment, Kuroko aurait toujours eu des sentiments poussés envers le capitaine de Rakuzan, depuis leur rencontre au collège. Kagami comprenait le trouble du passeur puisqu'il vivait presque la même chose avec son ami d'enfance à lui, Tatsuya. Comment faire comprendre à cette tête de mule, qui avait voulu une première fois brisé leur lien, qu'il le voyait plus que comme un frère (ce qui était déjà bizarre) et un ami ? Il soupira en finissant de ranger les affaires. Kuroko le regarda, comprenant le fond de sa pensée.

« Himuro-kun vient ce soir ?  
\- Oui, il est avec l'autre dégénéré de la vie.  
\- Tu n'aimes décidemnent pas Murasakibara-kun. »

Le grognement du basketteur lui répondit et il soupira à son tour.

« Si tu n'es pas franc avec Himuro-kun, je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêche de faire sa vie. Et ce n'était qu'un petit moment l'année dernière…  
\- C'était déjà un moment de trop ! Et tu veux qu'on parle de toi et l'autre psychopathe ?  
\- Il n'est plus comme ça et tu l'as vu toi-même. »

Kuroko et Kagami se fixèrent en chiens de faïence avant que le bip sonore du portable du plus grand les fasse réagir.

« Takao et Midorima viennent.  
\- Tu savais qu'ils s'étaient embrassés après les préliminaires de l'interhight cette année ?  
\- Il était temps. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont ensemble ?  
\- Tu connais Midorima-kun.  
\- Ouais, c'est sûr. Takao n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. »

Tout en se rendant compte que la soirée tournerait plus au règlement de couples, ce fut le portable de Kuroko qui les tira de leurs pensées.

« C'est qui ? demanda le plus grand en sortant les gobelets.  
\- Akashi-kun… »

Le sourire carnassier du dunker fit rougir Kuroko qui rangea son portable dans sa poche.

« C'était coquin ?  
\- Kagami-kun !  
\- Oh allez, arrête de faire ta prude Kuroko. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
\- Il est content de me voir à la fête ce soir.  
\- C'est déjà bien, non ? »

Kuroko acquiesça, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Oui, il avait hâte d'être à ce soir. Et il se lancerait.

* * *

Tout le monde était arrivé à peu près à l'heure. Contrairement à ce qu'avait craint le passeur de Seirin, l'appartement était suffisamment grand pour contenir tout ce beau monde : l'équipe de Rakuzan, Himuro et Murasakibara, l'équipe de Kaijo et leur ancien capitaine Kasamatsu, Takao et Midorima, Aomine, Momoi et leurs amis de Seirin au complet. Un peu moins d'une bonne trentaine au final.

Les festivités étaient rapidement passées aux choses sérieuses lorsqu'Aomine avait découvert la réserve d'alcool pour la soirée et après que Riko est joyeusement frappé son dunker d'avoir osé en acheter. De petits groupes se firent alors, certains voulant jouer aux cartes, d'autres en pleine discussion et d'autres en plat repas (encore).

Kuroko remarqua assez vite que Midorima et Takao n'étaient pas collés ensemble comme ils avaient l'habitude de l'être. Le shooter commençait une partie de cartes endiablées avec Akashi, Tatsuya et Kagami, alors que l'œil de faucon était assis sur un pouf avec les autres membres des clubs de basket. Il le rejoignit, et répondit au sourire franc que lui fit Takao.

« C'est une chouette soirée qu'a organisé Kagami ! fit-il pendant que Kuroko s'asseyait.  
\- Un peu à la va vite mais oui, ça tient la route. »

Takao rit et son regard virevolta quelques secondes vers son « ami » à lunettes.

« Ça ne va pas avec Midorima-kun ? demanda le passeur. »

Ce fut un rire nerveux qui remplaça celui enthousiaste du joueur de Sutoku. Il vérifia que personne ne les écoutait et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue.

« Il fait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai commencé, c'est moi qui l'ait embrassé le premier mais… Il a répondu au baiser, je l'ai senti ! Ah Kuroko… Si un baiser ça ne marche pas je fais quoi ? Je lui dis cache qu'il me plait… Non, que je l'aime ? »

Kuroko considéra les pensées de son ami, réfléchissant à ce qui marcherait le mieux avec son ancien camarade.

« Je pense qu'il faut y aller direct avec Midorima-kun. Il est intelligent mais pas très loquace. Mais entre vous c'est différent, ça se voit. Alors peut être que tu devrais lui dire… « cache » en effet. »

Takao fit une petite moue. Il était plutôt instinctif, et parlait surtout pour rigoler ou faire rire les autres. Mais c'était vrai qu'avec son « Shin-chan » c'était nettement différent. Il l'aimait. Il était tombé amoureux de Midorima sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, et ça lui avait été imposé d'un coup, après un rêve tordu ou le shooting-guard lui susurrait des mots doux d'amour. Il grogna en se reversant en arrière sur son coussin.

« Kurokoooo, geignit-il en attirant quelques regards, je veux boire ! »

L'interpellé sourit légèrement et se redressa pour attraper les deux bouteilles devant eux, près d'autres personnes qui discutaient allégrement. Vodka et coca. Très bien.

Midorima et Akashi épièrent leurs deux amis qui commençaient à boire avant de se remettre à leur jeu. Ils ruminèrent silencieusement leur soudaine complicité, affichant un habituel visage neutre. Midorima but d'une traite la fin de sa boisson sous les regards surpris des autres mais n'y fit pas attention.

Après tout, c'était lui que Takao avait embrassé, il avait pris l'initiative de le faire alors qu'il ne connaissait pas les sentiments du vert à son égard. Midorima grinça des dents en entendant le rire de son ami. Pourquoi ce dernier avait-il agit comme si de rien n'était ? Ils avaient été tous les deux surpris, au final, de ce baiser. Mais pourquoi diable le brun était arrivé le lendemain chez lui avec son sourire charmant collé au visage et rien de plus qu'un « Salut, Shin-chan ! » ? Il y avait de quoi être désarçonné non ?

Midorima rumina une énième fois cette semaine étrange qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils sentaient qu'il y avait un malaise, et les deux joueurs de Shutoku avait sauté sur l'occasion d'une soirée pour penser à autre chose. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Le shooter ne supportait pas voir l'œil faucon rire avec quelqu'un d'autre, quand bien même cet autre était Kuroko. Ce dernier n'était-il pas amoureux d'Akashi d'ailleurs ? Il avait juré entendre Kise s'en plaindre la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois…

Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui permit de voir les sourcils froncés de son ancien capitaine. Akashi et lui avaient relevé la tête en même temps en entendant l'éclat de voix du meneur de Shutoku et Midorima l'avait très nettement vu détailler le passeur. Ils avaient été assez proches, au collège, et le vert avait appris à reconnaître les émotions généralement indéchiffrables sur le visage d'Akashi. Et depuis que celui-ci s'était radoucit, il se laissait beaucoup plus aller.

« Tiens, Kuroko, goûtes ça ! »

Un frisson parcourra en même temps les deux anciens élèves de Teiko. Midorima en entendant la voix particulière de son meneur enjoué et Akashi en entendant le prénom du plus petit joueur prononcé.

Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à la table des jeux cartes en les sentant gigoter. Lui et Takao étaient assez observateurs pour comprendre que leur éclat de voix et leur connivence pesaient sur ses anciens camarades.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont jaloux, chuchota le faucon.  
\- En tout cas ils n'ont pas l'air à leur jeu. Aurais-tu une idée fourbe, Takao-kun ? »

La lueur taquine dans les yeux du brun ne laissait rien présager de bon. Si Takao était venu, en premier lieu, c'était pour parler à Kuroko qui avait l'habitude de toujours bien cerné les gens et les émotions. Il avait compris que le passeur en pinçait pour la capitaine de Rakuzan, avant d'en avoir soutiré la certitude à Midorima après moult et moult questions.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment devoir en arriver jusque-là. Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Midorima l'ignorait ? Soit. Au moins il connaitrait une bonne fois pour toute les sentiments du shooter à son égard et ferait d'une pierre deux coups en aidant Kuroko. Et puis, il fallait quand même s'avouer que le joueur de Seirin était bien loin d'être repoussant.

« Takao-kun, je n'aimes pas ce regard.  
\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le nommé, tu me remercieras. Ce sera notre réponse à tous les deux. »

Et sans faire attention à ce que le bleu répondrait, Takao se leva pour rejoindre Aomine qui essayait de rendre fou Murasakibara en piquant ses chips. A côté d'eux, une bouteille déjà vide qui ferait largement l'affaire.

« Hé, Aomine. »

L'interpellé le regarda, une lueur déjà ivre dans les yeux.

« Tu veux manger des chips toi aussi ?  
\- Haha non merci, répondit le faucon devant l'aura meurtrière du géant, je suis là pour autre chose, un jeu.  
\- Mmh, ça pourrait me tenter c'est quoi ? »

Takao pointa l'objet de son attention.

« Si je te dis bouteille vide et désir inavoué ? »

Un sourire de fauve étira les lèvres du basané. Aomine n'était généralement pas une flèche, mais il en savait assez sur les amours et les emmerdes de chacun pour avoir envie d'y foutre le bordel. Merci Momoi.

« Oïe, tout le monde ! »

Aomine hurla dans le salon pour que tout le monde le regarde. Il sourit encore plus et pris la bouteille en main.

« Actions de bouteille, ceux qui veulent jouer au centre dans le salon ! »

Un brouhaha ambiant surpassa momentanément la musique, chacun décidant s'il voulait jouer ou non. Takao alla se rasseoir près de Kuroko qui le regarda, inquisiteur.

« Actions de bouteille c'est comme le jeu normal avec des baisers, mais celui qui lance la bouteille donne à un défi à celui que la bouteille pointe. »

Le passeur hocha la tête et patienta le temps que ceux qui voulaient joueur s'installent. Comme il s'y attendait, Akashi et Midorima étaient restés assis sur la table, mais épiaient du coin de l'œil la tournure des évènements. Leurs yeux semblaient jurer : « quel con Aomine ! »

Le basané s'installa, prenant à place à côté de son ancienne ombre.

« Yosh… Tu es prêt, Kuroko ? »

Le concerné rit de voir son ami déjà bien avancé dans son taux d'ivresse et hocha la tête. Aomine tendit la bouteille à Kuroko qui la fit tourner, s'arrêtant droit sur Kise qui le regarda en souriant.

« Je suis prêt à tout Kurokocchi ! Vas-y. »

Le plus petit jeta un coup d'œil au voisin du blond, Kasamatsu. Ce dernier semblait bien mal à l'aise, se grattant la nuque nerveusement. Kuroko savait que les deux joueurs de Kaijo ne s'étaient pas perdus de vue et que le mannequin passait bien trop de temps à parler de son ancien capitaine. Et puis de toute façon, ce jeu était fait pour ça !

« Il faut que tu fasses un suçon à Kasamatsu. Dans le cou. »

Des sifflements retentirent et Takao éclata de rire.

« Tu commences fort, Kuroko ! »

En effet, l'étudiant était devenu rouge et tremblant alors que Kise tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne. S'amuser, c'était cool, mais connaissant son attirance pour le brun c'était surtout gênant. Il se tourna néanmoins vers Kasamatsu qui le regarda rapidement avant de tourner la tête.

« Désolé, senpai… »

Kise se rapprocha, passant ses mains dans le cou de son ancien capitaine qui frissonna. Tout le monde retint son souffle, regardant le blond poser ses lèvres sur la peau pâle du brun qui retint un gémissement. Il suçota doucement la peau, fermant les yeux en même temps que Kasamatsu qui tremblait. C'était bien trop agréable pour son corps encore vierge de ce genre d'attouchements. Le contact pris fin, et Kise retourna à sa place sous les applaudissements des autres au vue de la marque violacée dans le cou du plus âgé.

« Allez Kise, fit Aomine, à toi de tourner la bouteille ! »

Et le jeu reprit de plus belle. Murasakibara fut obligé de donner son paquet de chips à Aomine et, après avoir montré ses yeux de tueurs, avait concédé d'en donner un à Kuroko. Aomine dû tenir un poirier pendant trente secondes, position dans laquelle il se vautra au bout de cinq. Il alla frapper Kagami qui s'était foutu de lui, encore au jeu de cartes pendant qu'Izuki devait tenir toute une heure sans faire de jeux mots.

En plus coquin, on avait eu le droit à un baiser entre Teppei et Hyuuga, suivit d'une tape sur la tête de la part du capitaine. Et lorsqu'Aomine dû toucher la poitrine de Momoi (sur son soutien-gorge, fallait pas abuser), il lança la bouteille qui pointa Takao. Ce dernier fit un grand sourire au basané qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil. Il avait compris le petit jeu du brun.

« Alors Takao ! »

Le nommé perçut le faible tressautement de son coéquipier assis à la table. Il sourit de plus belle. Aomine regarda Kuroko avait un sourire lubrique.

« Embrasse Kuroko. Mais pas le truc de puceau hein, une bonne grosse galoche ! »

Il se prit un coup de Momoi qui lui reprocha son langage charretier, et les autres rirent. Sentant deux regards inquisiteurs brûler leur peau, Takao se rapprocha de Kuroko qui vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

« C'est parti… lui glissa le brun à l'oreille du plus petit avant de la mordiller. »

Kuroko frissonna et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de fondre sur les lèvres de l'autre. Le premier contact fut doux, deux paires de lèvres se rencontrant pour la première fois. Puis Takao glissa ses mains dans le bas du dos du passeur de Seirin qui se cambra légèrement. Leur baiser se fut plus intense et, sous les regards taquins des leurs amis, leurs langues furent de la partie. L'œil de faucon lécha les lèvres de Kuroko qui les entrouvrit, laissant sa consœur sa langue.

Dans un léger gémissement, Kuroko passa ses bras sur les épaules du brun pour laisser glisser ses mains dans sa chevelure. Takao le serra contre lui, rendant le baiser encore plus avide. Ils s'embrassèrent comme deux damnés, partageant un baiser sauvage qu'ils attendaient bien trop. Et même si ce n'était pas avec la personne souhaité, ça faisait beaucoup de bien.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qu'ils avaient passés ainsi, lèvres contre lèvres, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Troublé et confus, Kuroko enfouit son visage dans le cou du meneur de Shutoku pour échapper aux regards à la fois surpris et joueurs des autres. Personne n'avait soupçonné ce potentiel si… provocateur et chaud du bleu qui semblait maintenant vouloir se cacher. Takao rit, égal à lui-même et regarda Aomine.

« Ça te va ? »

Le dunker de Too, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette, secoua la tête avant de lui tendre la bouteille.

« C'était grave excitant. A toi. »

Takao ricana de la franchise du basané et fit tourner la bouteille, relançant le jeu qui semblait s'être suspendu au baiser des deux jeunes hommes.

Un peu plus loin, normalement occupé à jouer aux cartes, Akashi et Midorima avait complétement quitter la partie. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là !? Lorqu'Aomine avait crié le nom de Takao pour qu'il embrasse Kuroko, ils avaient déjà cru halluciner. Mais quand les deux concernés s'étaient embrassés avec tant d'ardeur et d'envie, ils avaient carrément arrêté de respirer.

Ils étaient énervés et excités à la fois. Comment osaient-ils s'embrasser d'une telle façon devant tout le monde ? N'étaient-ils pas le centre de leur attention ? Midorima posa ses cartes sur la table en murmurant qu'il avait besoin de boire alors qu'Akashi fronçait les sourcils en regardant son ancien passeur se faire câliner dans les bras du brun. Il aurait la peau de ce satané œil de faucon qui avait osé dépraver son Kuroko.

Midorima s'empara d'une bouteille quelconque sur la table pour remplir son verre. Le jeu de cartes s'arrêta, Kagami et Himuro s'étant exilés au balcon pour une discussion. Akashi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pinçant le haut de son nez pour reprendre contenance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami à lunettes.

« On se met à boire, Shintaro ? »

L'interpellé leva son regard du verre qu'il avait entre les mains avant de soupirer.

« La soirée est… Corsée.  
\- Ça tu peux le dire. Ne sortais-tu pas avec Takao-san ? »

Midorima haussa les sourcils, carrément surpris.

« Comment… Tu… Enfin… Que…  
\- Vous vous épiez de l'œil depuis le début de la soirée. Déjà l'année dernière à la Winter Cup vous aviez vraiment l'air proche. Je pensais juste, excuse-moi de m'être trompé. »

Le shooter secoua la tête, perdu. Alors ça se voyait tant que ça que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Takao était ambiguë ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois, fermant les yeux.

« J'en sais rien, Akashi. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.  
\- Tu crois qu'ils ont réfléchis ces deux-là, avant de s'embrasser comme ça ? »

Midorima rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur son ancien capitaine. Ce dernier avait l'air étonnement énervé et semblait frustré.

« Akashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Kuroko ? »

Le nommé regarda son ami. Autant être franc avec lui, on parlait des deux garçons qui leur plaisaient et qui venaient de s'embrasser chaudement devant leurs yeux.

« Certainement la même chose qu'il y a entre toi et Takao-san. Tu peux peut-être m'éclairer, Shintaro. »

Midorima grogna en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée. Akashi se servit aussi, épiant discrètement la main du brun qui caressait le dos de Kuroko. Il grimaça.

« Tu sais que Kuroko est amoureux de toi.  
\- Oui, je sais. Et ça me rend encore plus fou qu'il tente de me rendre jaloux.  
\- Et ça marche, non ?  
\- Ça marche avec toi aussi, il me semble. Il est temps de les arrêter. »

Vidant son verre cul sec, Akashi se leva pour rejoindre le groupe assis par terre, proposant à tous une pause pour profiter du reste de la soirée et des bouteilles encore remplis. Tout le monde accepta et certains se levèrent pour se délier les jambes. Le capitaine de Rakuzan remarqua avec agacement que Kuroko ne bougeait pas des bras de l'œil de faucon. Il fixa ce dernier d'un regard noir, faisant frissonner Takao qui se dit que, même s'il s'était adoucit, il ne fallait pas non plus trop pousser.

« Shintaro voulait parler avec toi il me semble, Takao-san. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas sur le balcon. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et se leva après avoir doucement fait lâcher la prise qu'avait Kuroko sur lui. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner, laissant les deux anciens coéquipiers face à face. C'était l'heure des règlements de compte…

Pendant ce temps, Kagami n'en menait pas large avec son ami d'enfance. Une fois le jeu de cartes arrêtée, il avait proposé à Himuro d'aller parler sur le balcon. S'il avait su d'avance la révélation que lui ferait le joueur de Yosen, il ne l'aurait même pas invité à sa soirée. C'était donc bouche bée, qu'il sentit son cœur le brûler.

« Ce n'est pas forcément qu'on veuille se cacher mais… Atsushi est différent, et je l'aime vraiment. Alors on prend notre temps. »

Qu'un petit moment l'année dernière, hein ? Kagami sentit sa bouche s'asséché et il tenta de reprendre son souffle, en vain. Il avait d'abord souhaité tâter le terrain quant à la relation qu'entretenait Himuro avec le géant accro aux sucreries. Il ne savait pas quel aurait été la situation s'il lui avait directement avoué ses sentiments. Mais Tatsuya ne semblait pas faire attention au désarroi et se retourna subitement vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Ah… Excuse-moi Taiga, Atsushi m'appelle je rentre. »

Kagami le laissa partir en chuchotant un « t'inquiète » peu motivé et s'adossa à la barrière du balcon. Il prit une grande respiration, fermant les yeux avec force pour s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était sans compter un dunker bien ivre qui débarqua à l'extérieur.

« Tout ça parce que ces abrutis sont pas capable de gérer leur histoire de cul tous seuls… Et après c'est moi l'abruti… Oïe Taiga ! Tu parie que je peux tenir plus longtemps le poirier cette fois ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées déprimantes. Tatsuya lui avait définitivement filé entre les doigts… Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à l'aimer alors c'était fini… Il l'avait perdu…

« Oïe crétin, tu m'écoutes ! »

Aomine tituba jusqu'à être au niveau de son rival qu'il empoigna à l'épaule pour le tourner vers lui. Il se stoppa, surpris de l'air tellement chamboulé de l'habituel joyeux Kagami.

« Ça ne va pas Taiga ? »

Et là il craqua. Une première larme dévala sur ses joues et il tenta de parler. Il bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de fondre en larmes, effarant le joueur de Too qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Hébété, il n'eut pas d'autres réactions que de prendre son rival dans ses bras, caressant son dos dans un geste réconfortant. Il ne comprenait pas du tout les baragouinements insensés du dunker mais se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kagami se calma et resta dans les bras du basané, son visage reposant sur son épaule musclée. Aomine et Kagami avaient toujours été en perpétuel rivalité, et se retrouver dans cette étreinte alors que le joueur de Seirin venait d'avoir sa première déception amoureuse était plutôt bizarre. Il reprit doucement pied avec la réalité et rougit comme un enfant avec de se dégager des bras d'Aomine.

« Attends là, fit ce dernier sans s'en préoccuper, je vais te chercher à boire ça te fera du bien. »

Kagami prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête, s'adossant une nouvelle fois à la barrière en regardant les lumières de la ville. Bon, il n'avait que dix-sept ans et si c'était sa première peine de cœur ce ne serait surement pas sa dernière. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il s'en doutait un peu, finalement. Tatsuya ne l'avait vu que comme un frère, puis un rival, alors que Murasakibara avait était son pilier dans son équipe de basket.

Il soupira en se disant que Kuroko connaîtrait une fin de soirée plus enjouée que lui… Quoique…

« Tiens Taiga ! Tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles, rien de mieux pour guérir des larmes ! »

Le nommé prix le verre en bougonnant. Aomine rit et prit place aux côtés de son rival qui sirota sa boisson.

« Alors, reprit-il, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu pleurais comme un crocodile ?  
\- Je ne pleurais pas comme un crocodile ! »

Kagami bouscula le basané d'un coup d'épaule. Ils burent en silence, profitant de l'air frais de la soirée, loin du brouhaha intérieur.

« C'est Tatsuya ?  
\- Comment tu-  
\- Satsuki. Et me demande pas pourquoi. »

L'ailier de Seirin fit la moue, se concentrant sur son verre.

« Au fond de moi j'attendais peut être que ça pour passer à autre chose. Après tout ce n'est pas si bizarre, Murasakibara et Tatsuya sont super proches et moi… Lui et moi on est plus rivaux.  
\- Comme nous ?  
\- Ouais mais nous on se le rend bien. »

Ils rirent ensemble et Kagami leva le regard sur le ciel étoilé.

« Je m'en remettrai bien, tant qu'il ne me chasse pas de sa vie je m'en remettrai… Enfin heureusement qu'ils sont à Akita, je n'aurais pas supporté de les avoir sous le nez non plus.  
\- Tu es gay, Taiga ? »

Il tourna le visage vers Aomine en fronçant les sourcils. Le basané le regarda à son tour, attendant sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis jamais posé la question.  
\- Mais tu es bien amoureux de Tatsuya ?  
\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là. C'est plus une première amourette de lycéen je dirais. Je pense que les filles me plaisent autant que les mecs. Et toi ? »

Aomine ricana en buvant d'une traite son verre.

« Question idiote ouais, t'adore les grosses poitrines. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne sortais pas avec Momoi.  
\- Ça va te surprendre alors. J'aime regarder les gros nibards mais je ne suis pas forcément fan des filles qui les portent. Les filles c'est trop de problème, elles crient tout le temps, elles te commandent et au lit ça fait trop de manière.  
\- T'as déjà couché avec une fille ?  
\- Ne me coupe pas la parole, Taiga. Une fois et ce n'était pas le meilleur souvenir. Alors je crois que je préfère nettement les mecs.  
\- T'as déjà couché avec un mec ?  
\- T'es chiant. Kosuke. Wakamatsu. »

Décidément, Aomine était plein de surprise. Kagami n'était pas si étonné que ça mais regardait quand même son rival d'un air étonné.

« Considère moi gay, conclut le basané en haussant les épaules.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi. T'es un vrai bourreau des cœurs.  
\- Et je parie que ça non plus ça ne t'étonne pas, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

Kagami rougit et détourna le visage sous le rire d'Aomine. Ce dernier détailla le dunker en se mordant la lèvre. En réalité, il se battait avec la panthère en lui-même pour ne pas sauter sur le joueur de Seirin. Ça faisait un moment qu'il portait un regard plus très amical sur Taiga et qu'il se soit (presque) fait jeter par son ami d'enfance était une aubaine pour lui. Et maintenant qu'il savait l'un comme l'autre que quelque chose était possible entre eux ce ne serait qu'une question de temps.

« Tu te verrais plus coucher avec un mec non ? fit Aomine en finissant son verre.  
\- T'es vraiment bourré hein ?  
\- Non ça va, je sais ce que je dis, abruti. Je suis juste curieux.  
\- Pourquoi ça te plairais ? »

Ça y'est, l'alcool lui montait à la tête. Il secoua la tête et but cul sec sa boisson.

« Bon, lança-t-il en ignorant le regard lubrique de son rival, un petit jeu de cartes ?  
\- Je vais te plumer.  
\- Essaye donc. »

Les deux dunkers rentrèrent en se bousculant et s'attablèrent pour commencer un jeu qui à coup sûr les mènerait très loin…

* * *

« Je ne te dois rien, Shin-chan, tu es le premier à m'avoir ignoré ! »

L'interpellé tiqua. Comment pouvait-il l'appeler « Shin-chan » alors que l'heure était au règlement de compte ? Takao était-il toujours aussi insouciant ? Le shooter grinça des dents en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Tu as fui. Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? »

L'œil de faucon rougit et il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait rejoint Midorima sur le balcon lorsque les deux dunkers rivaux étaient rentrés et il savait d'avance que la partie n'était pas gagnée. Mais bon au moins ils se parlaient, même si c'était pour se crier dessus.

« Pourquoi t'as répondu à mon baiser alors ?  
\- Et toi ça t'as plu tant que ça d'embrasser Kuroko ? Un seul ne te suffit pas ? »

Ah, le voilà qui passait pour un coureur de jupons maintenant. Il soupira en se grattant la nuque, nerveux. Leur discussion prenait un tournant bien différent ce qu'il voulait créer à la base, il devait rectifier cela. Quitte à jouer franc jeu, autant tout déballer. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

« J'ai fait ça pour te faire réagir ! Bordel je t'ai embrassé ce soir-là parce que tu me plais ! Mais tu ne montres jamais tes émotions, comment je peux savoir si c'est réciproque ou si tu te fous de moi ?  
\- Tu me crois vraiment capable de-  
\- Je n'en sais rien, Shintaro. Ça m'a fait mal de devoir faire comme si de rien n'était pendant une semaine, alors que c'était clairement tendu entre nous. J'ai embrassé Kuroko pour voir si je pouvais te rendre jaloux, si tu avais d'autres intérêts pour moi que de tirer ta charrette à vélo. Tu m'énerve. »

Puérilement, Takao se retourna et mis le plus de distance qu'il put entre lui et son coéquipier. Il avait mal. Verbaliser ce qu'il ressentait auprès du garçon qu'il aimait lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Certainement parce que ce n'était pas les paroles qu'il aurait aimé dire. Il aurait préféré crier de joie puis rire à gorge déployer en taquinant son « Shin-chan » avant de l'embrasser, encore et encore.

Mais de son côté Midorima n'en menait pas large non plus. Il savait déjà tout ce que lui racontait Takao, mais ça lui faisait du mal de le voir dans cet état. Tout ça parce qu'il était trop fier. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à être clair pour son meneur ? Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, même les vacances ! Alors bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui pour ne pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments ? Il avait été clairement jaloux du baiser échangé entre son ancien passeur et l'œil de faucon. Il secoua le visage en soupirant.

« La vérité, fit-il d'une voix calme, c'est que je ne sais même pas si je me sens prêt pour tout ça. Le basket est une chose et je me suis résigné depuis longtemps à donner tout ce que j'avais pour ça. Mais je ne t'avais pas prévu sur la route. Tu es le meilleur coéquipier que j'aurais pu avoir, et je remercie la chance qu'on soit dans la même classe pour ne pas avoir à me séparer de toi. Je te remercie de m'avoir haït et d'avoir voulu me battre pour que ça te pousses à nous rencontrer. On est devenu trop proches trop rapidement et tant qu'aucun de nous deux ne faisait le premier pas, ça m'allait. Sans doute parce que je pensais que ça pourrait continuer comme ça. Mais tu as raison, je ne montre jamais mes sentiments et pourtant dieu sait que j'en ai à ton égard… Et ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me dévoiler comme ça alors… Si tu pouvais au moins me regarder... »

Midorima s'était rapproché tout en parlant, son ventre se serra alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Takao avait levé vers lui un regard larmoyant. Son visage était empli d'émotions contradictoires et les lumières tamisées de la ville le rendait encore plus époustouflant. Oui c'était le mot, il lui coupait le souffle. A quel point avait-il été si bête pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il tenait tant que ça au brun ?

« Je suis désolé Takao… Désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir cette dernière semaine. »

Il leva une main tremblante sur la joue du meneur qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue, allant s'écraser sur sa main. Il sourit tendrement et ébouriffa les cheveux de son faucon qui n'empêcha pas ses larmes.

« Je t'aime, Kazunari. Alors n'embrasse plus jamais personne d'autre que moi. »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage rougit de Takao fut sa plus belle récompense. Sans prévenir, le meneur se jeta dans ses bras dans des « Shin-chan » éperdus et Midorima le serra contre lui. Dorénavant, Takao n'avait plus aucune raison d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Il leva son visage vers lui, souriant à pleine dents.

« Je t'aime aussi, Shin-chan ! Promets-moi de me laisser tirer ta charrette tous les jours jusqu'à notre mort ! »

Le shooter rit et se pencha pour attraper les lèvres du brun des siennes. Takao se laissa complétement mener, heureux. Finalement, cette soirée était une réussite et, même si le baiser avec Kuroko n'avait pas été indispensable, il avait quand même déclenché une discussion qui avait remis leur cœur à l'heure. Ils s'embrassèrent avec beaucoup de passion, sans jamais vouloir se lâcher. Takao eut une dernière pensée pour son ami passeur, qui avait été entrainer par le capitaine de Rakuzan dans la chambre d'ami, avant de laisser son cerveau s'embrumer par le plaisir de tenir enfin celui qu'il aimait contre lui.

* * *

Akashi avait effectivement trainé son ancien passeur jusque dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement, fermant la porte pour qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux. Kuroko s'assit sur le lit, gêné de se retrouver seul avec son ancien capitaine qui ne semblait pas très content du comportement qu'il avait eu avec Takao. Ils avaient quand même fait ça pour le faire réagir, avec Midorima. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à assumer.

« Tetsuya. »

Le nommé leva sa tête qu'il avait inconsciemment baissé. Il croisa les pupilles rouges du plus grand et son habituel visage impassible se colora rapidement.

« Akashi…-kun… »

Le joueur de Rakuzan se déplaça pour être en face du passeur, le forçant inconsciemment à ne pas le quitter des yeux.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc. »

Kuroko bégaya quelque début de phrases, en vain. Il commençait à paniquer. La franchise avait toujours été un trait de caractère qui le qualifiait très bien, mais là il ne savait si c'était la meilleure méthode… Cependant les deux orbes sanglantes qui le fixaient en attente d'une réponse lui intimaient de ne pas mentir. Akashi était sans doute redevenu gentil, mais ses ordres restaient indiscutables. Il déglutit difficilement.

« J'ai été ravi quand j'ai su que je te verrais à cette soirée, Tetsuya. On n'a pas l'occasion de se voir souvent puisque que je suis parti à Kyoto et les seuls fois où je suis ici c'est pour le basket. Et pourtant j'ai toujours envie de te voir, toi. Alors dis le moi, si ce n'est plus la peine que je revienne pour te voir spécialement, je me concentrerais sur le basket et on-  
\- Non ! »

Kuroko sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était quoi ça ? Akashi n'était pas bête au point de croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Takao. Alors il le faisait exprès ? Il le testait pour avoir la vérité et, par la même occasion, joueur avec son cœur. Le passeur leva sa main sur son t-shirt, le serrant au niveau du cœur. Rien que d'imaginer ne plus passer de moments avec son ancien capitaine lui arrachait le cœur.

« Tetsuya, soupira Akashi.  
\- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste ! Il n'y a rien entre Takao-kun et moi ! Je… Moi aussi j'ai toujours envie de te voir et depuis que tu es parti à Kyoto je n'arrive pas à combler ce manque… Tu me manque, je veux être avec toi tout le temps ! Mais les seules fois où on peut se voir, c'est pour le basket ou alors j'ai l'impression que je ne t'intéresse pas… Alors…  
\- Tu as embrassé Takao-san pour me prouver que tu pouvais aller voir ailleurs ?  
\- Non ! Je voulais que tu sois jaloux ! »

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre. Décidément, Akashi était bien trop intelligent et manipulateur pour son bien. Kuroko venait pratiquement de lui révéler ses sentiments sans avoir l'impression d'y être poussé. Il voulait juste s'expliquer et Akashi avait tout gagné à jouer celui qui ne comprenait pas. Le passeur de Seirin réussi à se dégager de l'emprise du plus grand et tourna le visage, au bord des larmes. Il le vit s'approcher du coin de l'œil, jusqu'à sentir le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui. Il se crispa instinctivement en l'entendant soupirer une nouvelle fois.

« Et bien c'est réussi. Même si je savais que ce n'était qu'un stratagème depuis le début, je n'ai pas supporté qu'il te touche de cette façon et surtout… »

Kuroko sentit une pression sur son menton lui faisant tourner la tête. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et voyant le visage de son ancien capitaine si près de lui. Ses yeux étaient doux et pourtant il sentait une aura sauvage l'envelopper. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer. Elles avaient l'air si douces…

« Je refuse que qui que ce soit t'embrasses de cette façon, ni même que tu y répondes comme tu l'as fait. C'est mon ordre, et je suis absolu. Oui Tetsuya, tu m'appartiens. »

* * *

« Senpai… Ça va ? »

Kise avait rapidement perdu de vu son ancien capitaine lorsqu'ils avaient mis fin au jeu. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas parti en douce, et surtout qu'il ne souhaite pas l'éviter. Ce n'était qu'un suçon ! Il savait que le brun avait beaucoup de mal avec ce genre de chose, lui qui n'était pas du tout un séducteur né et n'avait même jamais eu de relations, aussi minimes auraient pu-t-elles être.

Le mannequin avait donc cherché un peu partout, angoissé, et avait soupiré de soulagement en poussant la porte de la salle de bain pour y voir son senpai se regarder dans le miroir. Il se mordit la lèvre en le voyant détailler le suçon qu'il avait dorénavant dans le cou. Il était à croquer.

« Ki-Kise ? »

Kasamatsu l'avait repéré dans le miroir et se retourna en le voyant s'approcher.

« Ça va senpai ? répéta-t-il, je t'ai cherché partout, j'avais peur que tu sois parti. »

Le dit senpai rougit, l'éternel franchise et la joie de son ancien coéquipier le mettant toujours à rude épreuve. Il détourna les yeux et se gratta la nuque, gêné.

« Je ne serais pas parti sans dire au revoir, quand même.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? »

Il le vit glisser sa main sur son suçon avant de la laisser tomber. Il était assez imposant tout compte fait, Kise n'avait pas raté son coup.

« Ça te déplait tant que ça ? »

Kasamatsu leva un regard incompréhensif sur le mannequin qui fit une petite moue.

« De quoi ?  
\- Le suçon, ou parce que je te l'ai fait ? Tu aurais peut-être préféré une fille comme Momoi ou-  
\- Abruti. »

Kise ferma les yeux et se crispa d'appréhension, attendant l'habituel coup qui suivait après ce « abruti » mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un Kasamatsu plus gêné que jamais. Son ventre fit les montagnes russes et il eut l'irrépressible envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde se faire repousser par son ancien capitaine.

« Je pensais pourtant que t'aurais été le premier à remarquer que les filles et moi… Ce n'est pas ça.  
\- Je savais que tu avais du mal mais de là à dire que…  
\- Que je suis gay ?  
\- Tu es gay, senpai ?  
\- Oui. Et arrête de m'appeler senpai sans arrêt, on est même plus dans la même école.  
\- Je sais, et ça me rend très triste d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas très gentil de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Kasamatsucchi. »

Le nommé leva les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière, autant surpris de son nouveau surnom que du copieur qui s'avançait vers lui. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être une proie coincé par son prédateur.

« Donc tu as aimé mon suçon ? Reprit Kise, plus envouteur que jamais.  
\- Kise ! Tu…  
\- Je ne savais peut-être pas que tu es gay, mais j'ai clairement senti que tu l'avais apprécié, ce suçon. Tu veux que je te montre une nouvelle fois ? »

Kasamatsu était pris au piège avec un Kise qu'il ne reconnaissait comme ça que lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain de basket, mené par une équipe très forte. Il eut d'un coup très chaud et sursauta en sentant son dos cogner le lavabo. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Lorsque le mannequin fut à sa hauteur, il ferma les yeux en le voyant approcher son visage d'un coup, posant ses lèvres sur le suçon pour le lécher, soutirant un gémissement significatif au plus âgé qui s'agrippa au lavabo pour ne pas tomber.

Remontant un peu dans le cou, Kise posa ses lèvres sur la peau pâle et la suçota, comme pendant le jeu. Il redoubla d'ardeur en sentant son senpai enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux pour tirer dessus. Il comprit clairement qu'il lui demandait de continuer, et non pas d'arrêter. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il s'éloigna du cou marqué en regardant ses deux œuvres, satisfaits. Mais il se stoppa net devant le spectacle que lui offrait le brun.

Le souffle coupé, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges et les lèvres humides entrouvertes sur une respiration hachée, il n'en fallut pas plus au copieur pour sentir son corps s'échauffer. Il remarqua la bosse au niveau de son bas ventre, qui avait aussi fait son apparition lors du premier suçon, déformer le tissu de son pantalon. Il se mordit violement la lèvre, s'empêchant de lui sauter dessus sans plus de ménagement.

« Senpai… geignit-il dans l'habitude de cette appellation. »

Suffoquant, Kasamatsu leva ses yeux gris dans ceux or et pétillant du plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Je ne suis plus ton senpai, appelle moi comme il se doit. »

Le soudain ordre du meneur emplis de désir le corps du blond, embrumant son cerveau.

« Kasamtsucchi… Tu es tellement désirable… Je t'aime… »

La dernière phrase laissa un blanc entre les deux basketteurs qui se fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Il venait bien de dire ce qu'ils avaient entendu ?

« Tu… »

Kise secoua la tête. Ses mots étaient allés plus vite que sa pensée, et il n'avait pas prévu de révéler ses sentiments à son ancien coéquipier d'une telle façon. Il regarda sur le côté, les joues devenues aussi rouges que celles du brun.

« Je t'aime, Kasamatsucchi… Ce n'est pas très romantique de le dire dans ces conditions mais… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je te trouvais trop mignon et sexy et- »

Il fut coupé par deux lèvres rageuses qui s'emparèrent des siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux sentit deux mains tirer ses cheveux pour qu'il se penche et, quand il se rendit compte que c'était bel et bien son senpai qui avait amorcé ce baiser, lui rendit avec force. Il mordit avec envie ses lèvres, se délectant des gémissements que poussait le plus âgé.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent rapidement et Kise empoigna les fesses de son ex capitaine pour le soulever légèrement, le faisant s'asseoir sur le lavabo. Le baiser continua, fougueux et passionné alors qu'ils passaient leurs mains sur la peau de l'autre, soulevant doucement leur t-shirt. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu les évènements de cette façon, mais la frustration de cette attente inutile alors qu'ils ressentaient la même chose les rendait rageur.

Kasamatsu passa ses jambes autour des hanches du copieur qui vint s'installer entre ses cuisses, leurs bassins se frottèrent soudainement et ils gémirent en même temps. Kise embrassa encore et encore le meneur qui fondait dans ses bras, laissant leurs lèvres et leurs langues jouer une symphonie qui les faisait partir sur un nuage très très loin…

A court d'air, ils se détachèrent à peine quelques secondes avant que Kise ne pose son front sur celui du brun qui se mit à trembler. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte. Kasamatsu eut un premier sursaut et ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Il aimait Kise depuis tellement de temps, c'était irréel pour lui.

« Kasamatsucchi… chuchota le mannequin en caressant son dos pour le réconforter.  
\- Je… Je t'aime Kise, hoqueta le plus âgé, depuis longtemps… Je t'aime…  
\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime aussi, Kasamatsucchi…  
\- Et j'adore ce surnom ! »

Kise rit doucement et se détacha légèrement du brun pour le regarder. Il essuya de ses pouces les traces humides qu'avaient laissées les larmes sur leur route et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le grand sourire franc et enjôleur du blond réchauffa Kasamatsu qui était maintenant sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

« Emmène-moi chez toi… »

Le copieur frissonna en se rappelant qu'il lui avait dit que ses parents étaient partis en vacances et que ses sœurs étaient aussi en soirée. Il sourit en laissant le brun descendre du lavabo.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de leur dire au revoir…  
\- Je m'en fous, je suis là pour toi. »

Kise sourit à pleine dents et entraîna son ancien capitaine à sa suite, sans même récupérer des affaires qu'ils auraient pu oublier. Il y avait plus urgent, surtout quand on était fou amoureux et jeune.

* * *

« Tu m'appartiens »

Kuroko n'avait jamais été aussi d'accord avec son ancien coéquipier. Comme habité d'une force invisible, il se leva pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux d'Akashi qui l'attira à lui en glissant ses mains sur le bas de son dos. Le passeur était légèrement plus grand qu'Akashi dans cette position et le meneur ne chercha même pas à le baisser. Kuroko passa ses mains sur la nuque de rouge qui sourit.

« Tu comprends vite, murmura-t-il.  
\- Pas aussi vite que toi, Akashi-kun, c'est toi qui m'as eu ce soir. »

Le capitaine de Rakuzan fit monter une main dans les cheveux du bleu pour rapprocher leur visage et son souffle vint cogner les lèvres désirantes du plus petit.

« Dis-le-moi, Tetsuya. »

Le nommé frissonna et se lova dans les bras d'Akashi pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Cette position rappelait très nettement celle dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé avec Takao une heure plus tôt. Il se serra un peu plus en sentant le capitaine caresser son dos sous son t-shirt.

« Tetsuya, tu fais l'enfant ? »

Kuroko grogna. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait prêt à avouer ses sentiments tout de suite. Après tout, il n'était pas encore bien sûr de ce que ressentais Akashi à son égard, et rien ne lui disait qu'il ne le rejetterait pas une fois qu'il lui aurait tout dévoilé. Il avait été jaloux, d'accord, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre de la même façon. Akashi soupira devant le mutisme du passeur.

« Même en amour je dois t'instruire et être ton pilier ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit d'être contre ton corps, de t'embrasser et de te caresser. Tu as voulu me rendre jaloux parce que je ne te regardais pas assez ? Je vais être tellement omniprésent que je marquerais tout ton être, tout le monde saura à qui tu appartiens. »

Il força le plus petit à se décrocher de lui pour le regarder. Kuroko vit avec surprise l'éclat de désir et de tendresse mêlé dans ses yeux rouges. Ils étaient tellement beaux comme ça, bien plus que lorsqu'ils étaient hétérochromes.

« Akashi-kun…  
\- Et tu cesseras de m'appeler comme ça. Dorénavant je vais être ton petit ami, tu m'appelleras par mon prénom, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que tu sois noyé dans mon amour. »

Kuroko hoqueta et eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'Akashi venait bel et bien de lui dire qu'il l'aimait que ce dernier s'emparait tendrement de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord léger et chaste, mais avant que le plus petit ne puisse éloigner son visage, le meneur passa sa main sur sa nuque pour le retenir.

Le deuxième baiser fut d'une douceur telle que les deux amants n'en avaient jamais connu. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent les unes contre les autres, se cherchant, s'entre-ouvrant, se faisant plus entreprenantes. Akashi passa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir lécher celles de Kuroko, qui le laissa faire. Accédant à sa requête silencieuse, il happa la langue du capitaine entre ses lèvres. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue, la remontant doucement vers son oreille. Une main sur sa nuque, et l'autre sur sa cuisse, Akashi pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec avidité. Les deux jeunes continuaient de s'embrasser tendrement comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois.

Kuroko n'arrivait plus du tout à penser de façon cohérente. Le baiser engourdissait ses sens de la plus délicieuse des façons. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans les baisers en général, mais l'émoi qui traversait son corps entier pour venir donner comme une décharge à son cœur le fit presque pleurer. Une fois rompu, le silence empli la pièce et Akashi laissa une pause à son nouveau petit ami pour qu'il reprenne contenance.

Etait-ce seulement possible de ressentir ça ? Son cœur débordait tellement de joie qu'il menaçait à tout moment d'exploser et d'entrainer le bleu avec. Il se mit subitement à trembler et le joueur de Rakuzan le pris dans ses bras en embrassant ses cheveux. Il respira l'odeur apaisante et virile de son ancien capitaine et fut immergé de bonheur. Akashi l'aimait. Il était à lui, et qu'importe qu'ils habitent à 365 kilomètres l'un de l'autre, il savait que ce qu'ils venaient de construire maintiendrait la flamme pour toujours. Parce qu'ils ne se voyaient pas vivre sans l'autre.

« Aka… Seijuro-kun…  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Je t'aime… Depuis le collège je t'aime, et je n'ai jamais su comment te le faire comprendre. Je… Je suis heureux.  
\- Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Un petit baiser chaste mais remplis de sentiments.

« Je suis heureux aussi. »

Kuroko sourit et renversa le rouge qui rit doucement le prenant dans ses bras pour une lutte de chatouilles et de baisers à la dérobée. C'était beau d'être jeunes…

* * *

La soirée se finit peu à peu, les invités quittaient chacun leur tour, accompagnés ou non. Kise et Kasamatsu étaient partis les premiers et au vu du sourire de Momoi, tout le monde compris pourquoi. Midorima et Takao partirent assez vite eux aussi, le brun ayant insisté pour que le shooter passent la nuit chez lui. Akashi et Kuroko se manifestèrent peu après, le plus petit collé au capitaine de Rakuzan qui expliqua à son équipe qu'il allait chez le bleu.

Tatsuya salua joyeusement Taiga qui marmonna un vague « au revoir » avant de partir avec Murasakibara dans l'hôtel qu'ils réservaient durant leur séjour à Tokyo. Une fois tout le monde parti, Kagami poussa un soupire las avant de s'affaler dans son canapé. Il regarda l'état du salon. Ce n'était pas trop mal, ses amis n'étaient pas trop sauvages et il n'aurait pas trop boulot pour tout ranger.

« Mais avant, dodo ! »

Il bailla bruyamment et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. C'était sans compter un retardataire qui passa un bras par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu ne m'as pas oublié j'espère, Taiga. »

Le nommé frissonna. Il n'avait pas la force d'envoyer paitre Aomine cette fois. Il lui lança un bref regard brumeux et la panthère effleura ses lèvres des siennes pour atteindre son oreille.

« N'attends pas de moi que je te quitte aussi facilement, petit chat. »

Sans attendre la réplique ni voir les yeux faussement assassins, le basané attira un dunker rougissant et bafouillant dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il le poussa sur le lit, le rejoignant non sans enlever ses vêtements gênants, dévoilant sa musculature parfaite aux yeux du tigre qui se fit déshabiller sans dire un mot.

Aomine sourit en voyant l'air complétement abandonné du rouge et ramena la couette contre eux. « Ça sera bien plus amusant de le tourmenter quand il sera plus conscient » pensa le basané en regardant Kagami s'endormir à côté de lui. « Demain devrait suffire. Je ne serais quand même pas le seul de cette connerie de génération à rentrer les mains vides… ».

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors qu'il caressa le torse plat du dunker de Seirin.

« Je vais te manger tout cru, Taiga. »

Le concerné frémit dans son sommeil mais il en fallait plus pour le réveiller. Pour le moment, l'heure était à la récupération, et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui promettait un réveil tout en action. Il se rapprocha du rouge, s'emmitouflant à son tour dans la couette avant de fermer les yeux.

La soirée avait été loin d'être un fiasco. Finalement Kagami avait bien fait de prévenir tout le monde au dernier moment plutôt que de ne rien faire. Qui sait où en serait les choses sans cette soirée improvisée ? La virginité de certains aurait sans doute été préservée plus longtemps mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause. On n'était pas jeunes et amoureux pour rien, non ?

* * *

Je n'ai jamais écrit autant à vrai dire... Un seul chapitre et presque 10 000 mots j'en avait des choses à écrire.

Alors alors, à vous de me dire maintenant, vos impressions, ce que vous avez aimé ou non etc

Et surtout, quel couple pour le prochain chapitre ? Je vous laisse décider, sachant que les cinq dont j'ai parlé ici (c'est à dire : Aomine/Kagami ; Midorima/Takao ; Akashi/Kuroko ; Kise/Kasamatu ; Murasakibara/Himuro) seront les cinq prochains chapitres que j'écrirais.

J'espère de tout coeur que cet OS vous aura plus, je suis super contente de poster après 3mois d'inactivité !

Merci à vous et à la prochaine !


	2. Akashi x Kuroko

Hello !

Me revoici comme prévu avec la suite de cet OS, centré sur un couple en particulier avec son lemon.

Vous avez été la majorité à me demander Akashi et Kuroko, alors chose promise chose due !

Je me met rapidement aux autres couples pour vite vous poster les prochains chapitres.

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

Kialialt : Merci beaucoup ! C'est pour les lectrices comme toi que j'aime écrire et poster haha ! J'avais énormément d'inspiration pour chacun d'entre eux, cet OS me titillait beaucoup l'esprit je dois l'avouer ! Du coup, désolé que ce ne soit pas Aomine et Kagami pour ce chapitre mais il est en cours d'écriture, je pense même que ce sera le prochain à sortir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :) (Akashi est absolu, je ne le vois pas autrement je crois x) ; Pour Aomine j'aime bien le voir tendre mais quand même trèèèèès dominant !)

lyraserah : Très bientôt je te le promets !

Kuurogi : Awwwn merci ! :3 Et bien voilà un beau AkaKuro !

ellie27 : Haha merci, tu es servi pour ce chapitre alors !

Crystal : Merci beaucoup je suis super contente qu'elle t'ai plu ! :D Je te comprends, team Akashi ! x)

erza scarlett : Certainement dans le prochain chapitre, ça arrivera vite !

Vyersdra : Haha merci ! :) Midorima Takao arriveront très vite !

Unknow by everyone : Merci ! Haha ce chapitre devrait te plaire alors, bonne lecture ;)

Rating : **M**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas déranger ?  
\- Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes, Seijuro-kun ? Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici… Et mes parents ne sont pas là ce week end… »

Akashi arrêta le passeur juste devant sa maison vide de présence. Ils se firent face et le capitaine sourit en retraçant la courbe de l'ombre que le lampadaire au-dessus d'eux créait sur la joue de Kuroko. Ce dernier frissonna au contact et ne put que s'émerveiller devant l'éclat de ses yeux rouges. On aurait dit deux rubis.

Sans un mot de plus, le joueur de Rakuzan glissa sa main dans celle de Kuroko qui le conduit à l'intérieur. La maison était modeste, et l'on pouvait deviner que la famille était plutôt soudée au vu des photos qui décorait çà et là les murs. En les regardant, Akashi se demanda quelque chose.

« Tu vivais avec ta grand-mère aussi, il me semble. »

En se déchaussant, Kuroko regarda une photo le mettant en scène avec ses parents et sa grand-mère, quand il était tout petit. Il sourit tendrement.

« Ils l'ont emmenés prendre l'air à la campagne, répondit-il, elle est fatiguée en ce moment, la ville ne doit pas être reposant pour elle. »

Akashi acquiesça et suivit l'ombre dans sa chambre, qui se trouvait au premier étage avec la salle de bain et la chambre des parents.

« Ils ont pris Tetsuya 2 aussi, fit-il en voyant son petit ami fouiller partout du regard.  
\- Alors on est vraiment seul. »

Kuroko croisa les prunelles avides du plus grand et rougit.

« Oui…  
\- Ne faites pas cette tête, je ferais en sorte que tu puisses jouer pendant l'interhight. »

Le bleu rougit de plus belle devant la perspective que lui offrait Akashi. Ce dernier entra finalement dans la chambre sans attendre Kuroko qui le rejoignit, stressé.

La chambre était de taille moyenne, il y avait de la place pour un lit collé au mur, un bureau sous la fenêtre et une armoire sur le mur en face du lit. Une petite bibliothèque se trouvait juste à côté de la porte. Akashi sourit en découvrant une photo de leur ancienne équipe de Teiko, juste au-dessus du lit. Il s'avança vers Kuroko qui sortait un pyjama de son armoire et l'emprisonna de ses bras. Le passeur se redressa et se laissa envouter par l'odeur et l'emprise du rouge qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Sei-Seijuro-kun… »

Akashi posa sa tête sur son épaule, regardant ses yeux bleus toujours un peu gênés.

« Je veux avoir ma photo ici, juste avec toi. »

La demanda fit sourire Kuroko qui se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui et se lova dans ses bras.

« Tu veux que je te prêtes un pyjama ? demanda-t-il.  
\- On n'en aura pas besoin, je crois. »

L'électron libre de Seirin frissonna sans pour autant bouger des bras qui le tenaient contre Akashi. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Kagami, cette situation cheminait doucement jusque dans son cerveau et il essayait de s'y préparer mentalement, en vain. Il savait que tôt ou tard il aurait à s'y confronter mais tout été allé si vite, il devait déjà s'habituer à considérer (enfin) Akashi comme son petit ami…

« Tu as peur, Tetsuya ? »

Le nommé se dégagea des bras puissants pour plonger son regard dans celui de son ancien capitaine. Ils étaient emplis de tendresse, comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'ils étaient assis sur le lit. Kuroko rougit en se disant que jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de cette façon et que cette tension entre eux commençait à le rendre fou.

« Seijuro-kun…  
\- Je t'aime Tetsuya. Tu n'auras rien à craindre, je te donnerais plus de plaisir que tu n'y aurais jamais cru. »

Kuroko ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Son visage entier était rouge et il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud. Akashi sourit et l'entraîna sur le lit où il s'allongea près de lui, caressant sa joue chaude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se fera naturellement… Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, j'arrêterais. Je te le promets. »

Le joueur de Rakuzan se redressa et son visage se rapprocha de celui du passeur qui fixa ses lèvres. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes et pourtant elles ne les embrassaient pas.

« Tetsuya. »

L'interpellé n'attendit pas plus et fondit lui-même sur les lèvres offertes de son petit ami. Ce dernier avait eu l'effet voulu et participa au baiser qui devenait de plus en plus avide. Il domina rapidement Kuroko qui s'allongea sous lui, lui laissant champ libre à son corps. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent presque agressivement et leurs langues jouèrent entre elles avec désir et avidité. Le bleu gémit dans le baiser et Akashi se sentit frissonner. Il n'y avait pas meilleur son à ses oreilles que celui du gémissement de son Kuroko.

Quittant les lèvres rougies et humides du passeur, Akashi entama une descente infernale en suçotant son cou, marquant la peau pâle qui ne semblait appeler qu'à ça. Il retira lentement le t-shirt de Kuroko qui gémit d'impatience et se délecta de la vue du torse finement musclé et presque en sueur qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux affamés.

Akashi caressa d'abord chaque parcelle de peau découverte, évitant soigneusement les tétons qui pointaient narquoisement, et soutirant des soupirs d'aises au concerné. Sa peau était si douce et le meneur ne put attendre plus longtemps avant de la gouter. Il grignota légèrement la jugulaire du bleu qui se cambra, offrant silencieusement son corps à son petit ami qui n'en demandait pas plus.

Il passa sa langue sur un premier téton, surprenant Kuroko qui gémit de plaisir. Akashi le happa entre ses lèvres, mordillant la pointe de chaire pendant que sa main alla titiller l'autre.

« Sei… Mmh, Seijuro-kun ! »

Akashi sourit en sentant sous son ventre la bosse caractéristique encore enfermée dans son pantalon. Il échangea les rôles entre sa bouche et sa main active sur le téton et, sous les gémissements bruyants du plus petit, déboutonna habilement le pantalon devenu gênant.

Kuroko se sentait étouffer. Il respirait bruyamment, cherchant de l'air entre tous ses gémissements indécents que lui soutirait Akashi grâce à sa langue experte. Il ondula inconsciemment son bassin en sentant son pantalon quitter ses jambes et se cambra dans un cri lorsque le rouge posa sa main sur son érection.

« Ah ! Seijuro-kun.. »

Le nommé sourit dans ses baisers dont il parsemait le ventre du bleu, traçant une ligne invisible jusqu'à l'entrejambe encore recouverte du plus petit. Kuroko se sentait de plus en plus partir au fur et à mesure qu'Akashi approchait de son sexe douloureux. Il voulait être nu, que la pression s'en aille mais en même il était mal à l'aise. Il baissa la tête comme il put pour voir son petit ami attaquer son caleçon avec ses dents pour l'enlever.

« … Pourquoi… Pourquoi suis-je le seul nu ? »

Akashi leva un regard amusé sur son petit ami qui haletait doucement.

« Tu veux me déshabiller, Tetsuya ? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête et se redressa. Akashi s'assit en face de lui et, sans un mot, laissa le plus petit enlever ses vêtements. Kuroko avait l'air appliqué, comme s'il voulait être le plus délicat possible. Le capitaine de Rakuzan le regarda faire, amoureusement, leur peau se frôlait de temps à autre et envoyait des décharges aux lycéens. Le bleu porta un regard embrumé au meneur qui lui sourit. Une fois en caleçon, Akashi le fit se rallonger et recouvra son corps du sien.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois, tendre et amoureux alors que leurs bassins se rencontraient aussi. Kuroko gémit dans le baiser en sentant son sexe contre celui couvert de son petit ami et ce dernier caressa du bout des doigts les côtes du plus petit.

« Seijuro-kuuuuun  
\- Tu es impatient à ce que je vois. »

Akashi repartit là où il était rendu et le bleu sursauta en sentant son souffle enveloppé son membre de chaleur. Il se redressa pour croiser les prunelles joueuses du capitaine qui se tenait trop près pour le bien du passeur.

« Me donnerais-tu des ordres, Tetsuya ? »

Le nommé inspira un grand coup et, sa raison ayant complément quitté son esprit pour laisser place au désir, il chuchota :

« Donne-m'en plus. »

Le rouge sourit et sa bouche se posa sur la base du sexe érigé qui palpita contre la main qui s'en empara. Kuroko poussa un long gémissement alors qu'Akashi remontait sa langue sur la hampe de chair. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son caleçon et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Sa langue descendit un peu plus, s'arrêtant sur l'orifice palpitant d'envie alors que sa main s'occupait du phallus de Kuroko. Celui-ci gémissement doucement sous les vas et viens bienfaiteurs et ne put empêcher un cri sortir de sa bouche lorsque quelque chose d'humide vint se loger dans son intimité encore vierge.

« Sei-… Mmmmmmh ! »

Le concerné continua son affaire, léchant et pénétrant l'antre du bleu de son muscle humide, lubrifiant l'orifice. Kuroko n'était plus que gémissements et cris de luxure, poussant son bassin vers la langue mutine qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il grogna presque de frustration quand la sensation se dissipa, mais elle fut bien vite remplacé par une toute nouvelle.

« Gh… »

N'étant pas du tout habitué à ce genre de contact, le passeur se crispa à cette première intrusion et Akashi lui prit la main de la sienne qui n'était pas occupé. Il bougea précautionneusement son doigt dans l'antre serré, testant le bleuté. Il osait à peine bouger et cherchait l'air de sa bouche grande ouverte. Akashi l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur le sexe toujours dressé.

Tout en suçotant le gland suintant, le capitaine ajouta un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de Kuroko qui gémit de plaisir. Ça lui faisait de plus en plus de bien et il ondula inconsciemment son bassin pour plus de contact. Akashi sourit et avala son membre sans prévenir, ajoutant un dernier doigt.

Ce fut un cri éperdu qui accueillit ce soudain mouvement, projetant le bleu au bord de la jouissance. Son intimité lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la bouche chaude et la langue joueuse qui s'occupait de son érection. Akashi fit de larges vas et viens, prenant tout ce qu'il pouvait du membre de son petit ami et écartait de ses doigts les chairs étroites qui convulsaient. Le sentant prêt à éclater, le rouge stoppa tous mouvements et se redressa quelques secondes pour enlever son dernier vêtement.

Kuroko le regardait, haletant, complétement embrumé par les sensations qu'il venait de subir. Il en voulait encore. Il comprit qu'Akashi devait être à bout, lui aussi, lorsqu'il vu l'érection tendu et humide qui pointait vers lui. Il déglutit.

« Je vais te donner tellement de plaisir que même tes voisins sauront que je suis là. »

Le bleu aurait pu rire s'il ne voyait pas l'air complétement avide et désireux de son petit ami qui se colla de nouveau à lui, lui offrant une dernière étreinte amoureuse. Il s'accrocha momentanément à lui, le laissant embrasser chaque bout de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Leurs érections se touchèrent plusieurs fois, leur soutirant des gémissements d'impatience et de plaisir. Akashi se redressa après avoir embrassé une dernière fois son petit ami et le regarda, un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres. Ses yeux exprimaient toutefois toute la bestialité qui le caractérisait si bien, comme au basket devant un adversaire à la hauteur.

« Tetsuya. »

Kuroko fixa ses yeux dans les siens, comme un consentement muet à ce qui allait se passer, et Akashi attrapa ses cuisses pour se rapprocher de son intimité.

« Je t'aime. »

Tout alla très vite. Akashi s'enfonça rapidement dans l'antre étroit du bleuté qui grogna de douleur, le pénétrant d'un coup de toute sa longueur. Il avait conscience que c'était beaucoup pour une première fois, mais il lui laissait le temps de s'y habituer. Kuroko respira à grandes goulées, ses mains se crispèrent dans les draps froissés. Le rouge glissa une main jusqu'à son sexe qui avait perdu de sa vigueur sous la douleur, et le pompa doucement alors que son autre main vagabondait sur son ventre.

« Ça va vite passer, chuchota-t-il en caressant la peau pâle. »

Kuroko l'écoutait à peine, se concentrant sur le plaisir que son petit ami lui donnait par ses mains. Il avait déjà accepté l'idée qu'il serait en dessous, mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que ça tirait ! Son ancien capitaine était vraiment imposant dans son intimité et il avait l'impression de se faire déchirer de l'intérieure.

« Ah ! »

Il se mordit violement la lèvre. Akashi amorça un premier mouvement, ayant lui-même du mal bouger dans cet antre si serré. Mais c'était chaud, c'était Tetsuya. Il le fixait du coin de l'œil, envieux de voir ce moment où la douleur laisserait place au plaisir. Il se focalisa donc sur le membre érigé du bleu qui se sentait écartelé.

« Tetsuya… »

C'était trop bon. Le rouge désirait depuis trop longtemps posséder ce corps fragile et il était déjà heureux d'être le premier. Les chairs se détendaient peu à peu, exerçant une délicieuse pression sur son sexe tendu. C'était lui aussi sa première fois et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Alors c'était maintenant qu'il devait donner du plaisir à cher et tendre.

Il accéléra doucement, voyant son petit ami prendre de plus en plus de plaisir. Il sortit presque entièrement de son antre avant de rengainer d'un coup sec, cognant presque au fond et faisant cambrer le passeur dans un cri sulfureux. « Oui ! », cria-t-il victoire dans ses pensées en sentant les chairs se resserrer contre son membre. Il sourit de plaisir et reprit ses mouvements, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond.

« Mmh… Aaaah… Ah ! »

Les gémissements et cris du plus petit le poussaient à accélérer, encore et encore. Il attrapa ses mains, Kuroko les serrant avec force alors qu'il se sentait partir. Il comprenait comment un homme pouvait autant aimer ça. C'était chaud, passionné, agréable et putain de bon. Sentir le garçon qu'il aimait aller et venir en lui, soupirer de plaisir alors que ses yeux embués le dévoraient du regard, ça n'avait pas de prix…

« Ah… Tetsuya ! »

Akashi se pencha d'un coup pour venir mordiller les tétons qui le narguaient et Kuroko se cambra d'avantage. Ils se sentaient au bord de l'explosion, noyés dans un tourbillon infernal de plaisir et de bonheur.

« Sei… Seijuro…-kun… Je… Aaah… »

Le rouge se releva juste à temps, tapant une énième fois contre la boule de nerfs qui envoya le passeur dans les méandres de la jouissance. Il se cambra à se casser le dos, et Akashi se délecta de l'expression de pur plaisir éperdu qui déforma les traits d'habitude si neutre du bleu. Les chairs se contractèrent avec force, emprisonnant son sexe qui palpita douloureusement alors qu'il cherchait à se libérer.

« Tetsuuu… ! »

Akashi jouit à son tour, se déversant au plus profond de son petit ami en grognant de plaisir. Il fit un dernier aller-retour, profitant jusqu'au bout de cet antre qui lui appartenait, de tout cet être qui était maintenant à lui. Il se retira délicatement en entendant les gémissements de Kuroko qui ne bougeait plus. Il reprit doucement sa respiration avant de tourner la tête, cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire pour les nettoyer. Sans se prendre la tête, il attrapa le caleçon du bleu qui trainait et essuya le ventre de ce dernier taché de son sperme.

Il sourit en voyant les yeux du plus petit clignés d'épuisement. Il jeta le boxer souillé plus loin et vint s'allonger à côté de son protégé, ramenant les couvertures sur eux. Kuroko se lova dans ses bras en prenant une grande inspiration. Il ne voudrait plus le quitter maintenant…

« Seijuro-kun…  
\- Mmh ? répondit-il en caressant son épaule.  
\- C'était… Je t'aime.  
\- Tu n'as pas les mots ?  
\- Mmh… »

Le passeur leva ses yeux fatigués dans ceux tendres de son petit ami qui le caressait amoureusement et vint embrasser ses lèvres sèches après la force de l'acte.

« Des mots ne suffiront pas… »

Akashi sourit dans le baiser agrippa les cheveux du bleu pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné qui donna le vertige au plus petit. Ce dernier reprit contenance en posant son visage sur l'épaule musclé et s'endormit peu à peu, bercer par les caresses du rouge.

« Tu vas me faire regretter d'être allé à Kyoto toi… »

Le capitaine de Rakuzan vit son petit ami sourire alors qu'il s'endormait, et il le prit dans ses bras pour s'endormir à son tour, heureux de la conclusion de cette soirée qu'il n'oublierait jamais…

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier lemon ?

Je veux tout savoir, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être super guimauve avec ces deux-là, ça fait assez bizarre, mais tellement mignon x)

Dites-moi aussi quel couple vous voudriez lire pour le prochain chapitre !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	3. Aomine x Kagami

Coucou tout le monde !

On se retrouve avec le nouveau chapitre/lemon pour le suite de l'OS (j'ai bien travaillée, je l'ai même postée dans les temps que je me suis fixée héhé).

Pour ce chapitre, c'est un Aomine/Kagami que je vous ai écrit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je suis déjà dans l'écriture des autres couples alors patience ! Vos autres chouchous arriveront bientôt !

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

erza scarlett : Merci ! ^^

ellie27 : Alala Akashi... Tu as très bien résumé, quel homme ! Je ne veux pas avoir à m'en passer de celui-là, y'a vraiment de quoi faire avec lui x) Merci beaucoup !

aya31 : Merci :) ils sont en écriture !

Ackermaan : Oh merci ça me fait plaisir ! Ils sont en cours d'écriture, je suis fan de ces deux couples-là alors je cherche deux bonnes histoires pour eux **

Rating : **M**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu es dans la lune, Kagami-kun. »

Le nommé secoua la tête et tourna le visage vers son ami. Il fut assez rapide pour éviter le ballon qui lui arrivait droit sur la tête, envoyé par le passeur. Ce dernier ne fit que sourire lorsque le dunker l'engueula, pas du tout terrifié. Il était habitué aux cris du rouge qui s'énervait plutôt pour rien.

Mais en ce moment c'était différent. Kuroko trouvait sa lumière absente, noyée dans ses pensées et même aux entrainements il manquait de fugacité. Pourtant l'interhight approchait à grand pas et il ne pouvait se permettre de se relâcher. Alors assis sur ce banc au terrain de basket en plein air, il regarda le plus grand s'asseoir à ses côtés en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Kuroko avait rapidement fait le lien entre le changement de comportement du dunker et la soirée du week end dernier. Moins d'une semaine était passée depuis et le passeur se dit qu'il allait devoir l'aider à régler son problème s'il voulait que son ami soit prêt pour le début de la semaine prochaine. Ordre de sa coach qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas irriter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Allez Kagami-kun, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Je sais que c'est en rapport avec ta soirée. C'est à cause de Himuro-kun ? »

Le rouge regarda son ombre et soupira. Il n'avait pas forcément envie d'en parler mais, au vu des derniers évènements, Kuroko pourrait certainement l'aider… Et il ne pouvait pas attendre l'interhight pour régler ses problèmes !

« Non, ce n'est pas Tatsuya. Je me suis fait à l'idée et au final ça n'a pas été si dur que ça.  
\- Alors quoi ? C'est Aomine-kun ?  
\- Comment tu-  
\- Vous avez passé toute la soirée ensemble après le jeu de la bouteille. Et même si j'étais occupé avec Seijuro-kun, les yeux qu'ils posaient sur toi ne s'oubliaient pas. »

Kagami rougit violement, bégayant des insultes au passeur qui ne l'écoutait pas.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Aomine-kun ? Insista-t-il. »

Le dunker de Seirin se résigna en soupirant. Après tout, Kuroko n'était pas le pire placé dans ce domaine, surtout après avoir vu ses entrainements difficiles en début de semaine…

« Et bien… C'est un peu gênant en fait…  
\- Tu peux tout me dire, je pourrais même t'aider je connais très bien Aomine-kun. »

Kagami hocha la tête. C'était vrai que Kuroko connaissait bien le joueur de Too et qu'au final, il était peut être bel et bien le mieux placer pour l'aider.

« On a dormi ensemble après la soirée, se lança-t-il, je me suis réveillé il dormait encore et quand j'ai voulu sortir du lit il m'a retenu en déclarant que je devais assumer de l'avoir allumé toute la soirée… Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il se trouvait là quand j'ai appris pour Tatsuya et l'autre géant… Bon ok, ce n'était pas malin de ma part de lui avoir fait croire que j'aurais pu avoir envie de lui mais j'avais bu et Tatsuya-  
\- Aomine-kun te fait envie ?  
\- Ne m'interromps pas comme ça oh !  
\- Vous avez couché ensemble ?  
\- Non ! »

Les questions bientôt trop franches du bleu mit son ami à rude épreuve, et il se mit à rougir sans pouvoir le contrôler.

« Alors pourquoi tu te poses autant de questions ? Moi ce ne m'étonne pas que tu plaises à Aomine-kun. Tu as toujours été le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête et le faire craquer, et puis aux dernières nouvelles je sais par Momoi qu'il est penché garçon.  
\- Je sais… Et je dois t'avouer qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent…  
\- Il s'est passé quoi le lendemain de ta soirée ? »

Kagami se mordit la lèvre, encore hésitant à tout raconter à son ami.

« Kagami-kun, si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ça ne tient qu'à toi mais l'interhight-  
\- Je sais, répéta-t-il. Il… J'étais trop dans les vapes et…  
\- Kagami-kun.  
\- Raaaah ! Il m'a sucé, ok, ce crétin d'Aomine m'a sucé en disant que ce n'était qu'un entremet de ce qui suivrait !  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
\- Ce que j'ai fait ? Bah j'ai fui. J'ai déserté mon propre appart et j'ai même éteint mon portable. »

Kuroko fixa son ami qui bougonnait, réfléchissant à ce qui aiderait le rouge au mieux.

« Le pire c'est que… repris Kagami, bah il est bon ce con… Kuroko je suis paumé, je fais quoi maintenant ?  
\- Pourquoi tu le fuis ?  
\- Il veut coucher avec moi !  
\- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais à la base aussi ? »

L'ailier de Seirin regarda son ombre, perplexe. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il connaissait Aomine depuis un an maintenant, et ce serait mentir que de ne pas affirmer que le basané n'était pas sexy et attirant. Très même, ce qui lui donnait tellement envie de jouer contre son rival, en fait. Se rendant compte au final qu'il était attiré par le joueur de Too depuis un petit moment, il écarquilla les yeux. Il rougit alors que Kuroko souriait comme un enfant.

« Tu ne peux pas lutter contre tes pulsions, Kagami.  
\- Depuis quand tu couches avec Akashi toi !?  
\- Ne changes pas de sujet, Seijuro-kun est un très bon petit ami. Et je suis sûr qu'Aomine-kun ne doit pas être horrible dans son genre.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Et si tu te laissais faire, pour une fois ? Tu sais, être en dessous c'est très plaisant. Ce sera un beau combat de félins. »

Kuroko évita la main du dunker qui était plus gêné que jamais. Evidement qu'avec Aomine il ne serait pas au-dessus… Mais le dire à haute voix rendait la chose bien trop réaliste. Mais bon, Kuroko devait s'y connaître un minimum, puisqu'il passait son temps libre avec la capitaine de Rakuzan. Il soupira en se levant du banc, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda le bleu.  
\- Réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit. Et appelé Aomine.  
\- Ce ne sera pas si terrible, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.  
\- Kuroko ! »

Mais avant que l'ailier n'ait pu faire un pas, le passeur s'empara de son chien pour le brandir vers Kagami qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Il partit en courant, poursuivit par un Kuroko taquin qui comptait bien sur son ami pour revenir vers son ancienne lumière…

* * *

Kagami déglutit d'appréhension. Son cerveau venait de faire un brusque retour sur l'état des choses et il se demanda subitement pourquoi il avait écouté son ami. Aomine posa un regard sauvage sur lui et le rouge comprit ce que Kuroko avait voulu dire par « ses yeux ne s'oubliaient pas ».

« Taiga, regarde-moi. »

Le nommé leva presque automatiquement le visage en comprenant qu'il regardait depuis un peu trop longtemps l'anatomie bien développée de son rival. Il grogna en voyant le basané sourire comme un prédateur. Il se sentait vraiment pris au piège. Aomine dû le comprendre puisque, tout en s'avançant lentement vers sa proie, il leva les mains pour les glisser doucement sur ses bras musclés.

« A ton avis, pourquoi les mecs en dessous aiment tant ça ?  
\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui l'est alors, en dessous ?  
\- J'aime dominer, Taiga. Surtout si c'est toi. »

Kagami rougit de plus belle et ne fit rien pour arrêter le dunker de Too qui l'allongea sur le lit.

« Mais, reprit-il, on peut certainement arranger les choses si ça peut t'aider. »

Avant que le rouge ne puisse répondre, il sentit Aomine tirer sur ses bas pour qu'ils se redressent, se retrouvant assis juste en face du basané. Ce dernier se lécha sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, détaillant du regard le corps qu'il convoitait depuis quelque temps déjà.

« Aomine…  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as envoyé ce message pour me demander de nous voir, chez toi ? »

Grillé. Kagami savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour éviter ça et, inconsciemment, il le voulait aussi. D'après Kuroko, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça et il finirait même par y prendre du plaisir. Et apparemment Aomine savait s'y faire. Il déglutit une nouvelle et tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne plus supporter les prunelles avides qui le détaillaient.

« Fais… Fais ce que tu veux. »

Le sourire du bleu s'agrandit, dévoilant sa dentition parfaite. Il se pencha sur le joueur de Seirin et glissa sa main sous son menton pour le forcer à retourner la tête, kidnappant ses lèvres des siennes pour un baiser qui annonçait la suite. Aomine fut étonnamment doux, mais le rouge sentait clairement le désir et l'envie émaner de lui. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent de plus en plus rapidement, et leurs langues commencèrent à jouer entre elles, un jeu de domination presque féroce. Kagami sursauta, cassant momentanément le baiser qu'Aomine reprit de suite. Le bleu venait de passer ses mains sur son torse, titillant les tétons pointés du dunker qui gémit dans le baiser. La panthère sourit, et il pinça les bouts de chairs avant de descendre plus bas.

Le rouge savait d'avance que le dunker de Too n'était pas le plus patient des hommes, et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Le sexe n'était pas une affaire de quelques secondes menées comme l'un ou l'autre le souhaiterait. Si on voulait aussi donner du plaisir à son partenaire il fallait être patient et savoir reconnaître les zones érogènes. Si Aomine les trouvait trop facilement au goût du tigre de Seirin, il allait un peu vite à son goût. Lorsqu'il libéra ses lèvres pour s'attaquer au cou offert, Kagami tenta de reprendre contenance pour lui parler.

« A-Aomine… Attends je… Hé deux- »

Il fut coupé par deux doigts se pressant contre ses lèvres. Aomine n'avait même pas relevé la tête, occupé à retracer la clavicule de son amant. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à mordre les doigts en signe de rébellion lorsqu'il entendit la voix suave du plus grand.

« C'est pour te préparer, idiot. Je sais que je suis brusque mais je tiens quand même à te donner du plaisir, question de fierté. »

Kagami rougit et laissa les longs doigts passer ses lèvres pour aller jouer avec sa langue. Il frissonna en sentant la langue remonter sur son lobe d'oreille. Aomine se montrait assez tendre, au final. Il pensa alors qu'il avait raison, la fierté d'un homme résidait aussi dans le plaisir qu'il était capable de donner à son amant(e). Il lécha donc consciencieusement les doigts, les joues rouges et le souffle hiératique.

Aomine releva la tête, abandonnant la découverte buccale du corps de Kagami pour le regarder dans les yeux. Les orbes bleu marines qui le fixaient le paralysèrent sur le champ, tant elles étaient emplies d'un désir affamé. Kagami n'avait jamais vu un regard comme le sien. Mais lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir un jour regardé qui que ce soit, Himuro ou un autre, de cette façon. Son cœur rata un battement et, alors que le basané retirait doucement ses doigts, il ne put s'empêcher de venir s'emparer des lèvres humides du bleu.

Le dunker de Seirin se laissa complétement mener dans le baiser avide qu'ils échangeaient, se laissant totalement aller dans son rôle de soumis. C'était plutôt agréable de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de soin comme ça. Surtout qu'Aomine était loin de le laisser indifférent…

Il sursauta en sentant un doigt humide caresser son antre. C'était la première fois que quelque chose entrerait ici et il ferma les yeux alors que le membre fin s'enfonçait d'un coup dans ses chairs. Il gémit, incommodé, et posa son front contre l'épaule forte du basané qui tourna doucement son doigt. Son autre main alla caresser son dos, le réconfortant silencieusement des douleurs à venir. Il pénétra un second doigt, écoutant le rouge grogner alors qu'il embrassait l'épaule découverte.

Il étira convenablement les chairs, bougeant ses doigts dans l'antre serré et vierge qui s'accommodait peu à peu. Kagami finit par soupirer de plaisir et Aomine prit une de ses mains pour venir la poser sur son sexe dur.

« Bosse un peu toi aussi. »

L'ailier de Seirin rit en s'emparant de l'érection du bleu qui soupira à son tour. Kagami imposa un rythme rapide qui plut à l'as de Too, leurs gémissements se mêlant au fur et à mesure qu'ils accéléraient leurs mouvements.

« Aomine… Aah… Sto-… Mmmh...  
\- Aaah… »

Les deux fauves s'arrêtèrent, se redressant pour pouvoir se regarder. Ils étaient haletants, et chacun pouvait déceler l'envie dans les yeux de l'autre. Sans attendre que le rouge ne revienne trop à la réalité, Aomine prit ses cuisses pour poser ses jambes sur les siennes, rapprochant leurs entre-jambes.

« Ça ne va pas être difficile dans cette position ? Souffla Kagami.  
\- T'inquiète. »

Le tigre s'accrocha aux épaules du bleu quand celui-ci s'empara de ses fesses pour les monter légèrement. Il prit une grand inspiration en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du basané qui plaça son sexe douloureux d'excitation sous les fesses de Kagami. Il remonta ses mains sur son bassin pour accompagner sa descente, le faisant doucement s'empaler sur son érection. La soudaine pression qui enveloppa sa verge dressée le fit gémir, en même temps que le rouge poussait un gémissement de douleur.

Lorsque ses fesses touchèrent les cuisses du plus grand, Kagami souffla un grand coup en serrant plus fort les épaules d'Aomine. Ce dernier se mit à mordiller la jugulaire du rouge, la pression sur son sexe le mettant à rude épreuve. Il avait envie, non, besoin de bouger, de sentir les chairs convulser contre sa hampe dressée. Mais son amant souffrait encore trop, et il n'avait aucune envie qu'il ait trop mal. Il attendit encore un peu, massant son crâne et suçotant son lobe.

« Aomine… »

L'interpellé se dégagea doucement de l'emprise du tigre de Seirin pour pouvoir le regarder. Il eut comme une décharge, le visage rougit et les yeux larmoyants du dunker étaient un spectacle bien trop affriolant, et il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il avait vraiment besoin de bouger.

Kagami prit une seconde fois son souffle, contractant légèrement son intimité pour tester ses limites à lui, soutirant un soupire au basané.

« Taiga…  
\- Tu… On peut y aller… »

Aomine hocha la tête et agrippa ses hanches pour l'aider à monter avant de redescendre tout aussi doucement sur sa verge. Ils sentirent tous les deux un frisson d'excitation les parcourir et recommencèrent, calquant un mouvement lent et doux pour débuter.

Les premières secondes étaient une véritable épreuve pour les deux fauves. Kagami avait l'impression qu'on l'ouvrait de l'intérieur pour déchirer ses entrailles, et il en venait à se demander s'il était vraiment fait pour ça. Mais étrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter, le corps d'Aomine contre le sien le rendant trop dépendant de lui. Les vas et viens procurés au sexe de ce dernier l'envoyaient petit à petit vers un monde de luxure et de plaisir, et il n'arriva pas à tenir plus longtemps avant d'accélérer.

Le dunker de Seirin hoqueta quand il sentit la cadence s'accélérer, et il se cambra quand le membre dur de son amant tapa profondément en lui. Ses chairs convulsèrent avec force et Aomine grogna, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il sourit voracement et mordilla l'oreille de Kagami.

« Maintenant ça va être intéressant, lui chuchota-t-il. »

Et il s'en donna à cœur joie. S'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas et tenant de l'autre le corps musclé du rouge, il donna de brusques coups dans l'antre chaud qui l'accueillait de mieux en mieux. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant Kagami fermer ses yeux humides, s'arquant de plus en plus en sentant le plaisir monter en lui.

« Aaaaah… Ah… Ao… Mmh… Mine… »

Le nommé redoubla d'ardeur en entendant son nom ainsi gémit et soupira le prénom de son amant à son tour. Kagami se mordit subitement la lèvre pour empêcher un cri trop éloquent de sortir de sa bouche, vainement, jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine ne vienne mordiller une nouvelle fois ses tétons durcis. Il cria son plaisir, comprenant enfin que c'était la plus délicieuse des tortures, un mal pour un bien, et prit appuie sur le torse musclé du basané pour rejoindre ses mouvements. Il en voulait encore, plus, tout ce qu'Aomine pouvait lui donner. Le joueur de Too n'arrêtait pas ses vas et vient, ne ratant jamais sa cible qui emmenait le rouge encore plus loin.

« Aaah Aomine ! Plus… Aah… Oui encore…  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon chaton… »

Il arrivait à peine à penser, ne retenant pas le surnom que lui avait donné le bleu. Leurs bassins se rencontraient dans des bruits charnels qui les poussaient à aller au bout de ce qu'ils pouvaient. Aomine buta encore de longues secondes, voire des minutes, sur cette boule de nerf qui faisait décoller son amant. Kagami se sentait au bord de l'explosion et ses mains ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de son érection douloureuse tant elle avait besoin d'être libérée. Il gémit de frustration et Aomine l'obligea à enfouir son visage dans son cou alors qu'il s'emparait de son sexe.

« Aomine ! Ah ! »

Un seul petit mouvement, à peine l'eut-il touché que Kagami rendit les armes. Il jouit dans un râle de plaisir libérateur, se déversant sur leurs ventres alors qu'Aomine mordait son épaule en sentant ses chairs se contracter avec force, emprisonnant sa verge dans une jouissance tout aussi délicieuse. Il grogna, éjaculant en Kagami qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ils restèrent dans leur position quelques secondes, chacun reprenant son souffle et pied avec la réalité.

Le dunker de Too s'allongea sur le dos, entrainant Kagami qui se laissa faire. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Tout était allé très vite, et le voilà maintenant dans les bras de son rival qui venait de jouir en lui, après l'avoir fait jouir. Ce n'était pas si contraignant enfin de compte. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait envoyé un message au bleu pour qu'il vienne chez lui. Lui qui l'avait agressivement embrassé quand il avait passé la porte et encore lui qui l'avait mené jusque dans sa chambre en enlevant ses vêtements. Il avait clairement voulu coucher avec Aomine, et c'était chose faite.

« Hé Taiga. »

L'interpellé se rendit soudain compte qu'Aomine lui parlait et il se redressa rapidement. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car il grimaça en sentant le sexe du basané encore enfouit en lui. Et après la passion de leur ébat, c'était un peu douloureux.

« Crétin… »

Aomine se retira doucement et laissa le rouge rouler sur son lit pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Le plus grand se leva, attrapant la boite de mouchoir sur le bureau pour les essuyer sommairement.

« A ce train-là autant prendre un douche, dit-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'essuie alors ? »

Le bleu bougonna et jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'une poigne le retint.

« Ne pars pas… Pas maintenant je… Enfin…  
\- Tu deviens sentimal Taiga ? »

Le ton narquois de l'as de Too fit rougir Kagami qui grommela des insultes envers le basané. Ce dernier sourit.

« Je ne pars pas. Enfin si tu veux que je reste, ça me fait plaisir. »

Kagami sourit à son tour, un peu gêné.

« On n'est pas obligé d'en parler, hein. On a couché ensemble, c'était bon, mais ne crois pas non plus que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.  
\- Quoi !?  
\- Tu es trop sexy pour ton bien, chaton, je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre voit un jour cette expression.  
\- Je ne t'appartiens pas enfoiré !  
\- Bientôt, tu craqueras comme tu as craqué pour cette fois. Tu veux prendre une douche ? »

Le dunker allongé resta sans voix devant ce que venait de lui dire Aomine. Alors il lui plaisait ? Il rougit encore plus, faisant rire le bleu qui ébouriffa ses cheveux en en profitant pour le taquiner un peu plus. Manifestement, l'ailier de Too avait toujours un plan, mais ce n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire. Après tout, il avait bien plus regardé Aomine en une soirée que Tatsuya en tout ce temps où il était attiré par lui. Le bleu prenait trop de place dans son esprit pour qu'il ne puisse pas envisager cette option-là… Craquer pour lui ? Certainement… Mais avant, une douche s'imposait bien.

Décidément, cette fameuse soirée n'avait pas été une soirée de perdue, loin de là…

* * *

Alors oui, Kagami fait très soumis et Aomine fait très dominant. Mais je les aime bien comme ça, surtout Aomine et son caractère toujours complaisant.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, des idées pour le suite, un petit mot d'amour tout ça tout ça... J'adore ça !

Je me mets tout de suite au prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore quel couple je vais choisir alors à vous de m'aider !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	4. Midorima x Takao

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Me voilà de nouveau avec le nouveau chapitre/lemon que j'ai écrit en une journée, avouons-le que je suis très inspirée par ces beaux basketteurs héhéhé...

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal savoir quel couple je postais en premier, et il s'est avéré que j'ai fini Midorima Takao d'abord, mais je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre que sera sur Kise et Kasamatsu est presque fini !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme les autres, j'en ai plus que deux à poster et cette mini-fiction sera conclue.

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

ellie27 : merci de ta fidelité, ça me fait plaisir de voir que la fic te plait toujours ! (ça peut être assez redondant des lemons tout le temps x) haha oui, chaton ça m'a parut tellement... Aomine quoi !

SianaDesliura : A vos ordre demoiselle ! :3

erza scarlett : du Kise/Kasamatsu pour le prochain promis ! Merci d'être toujours là ! :)

aya31 : Merci beaucoup !

Rating : **M**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Mais pourquoi Shin-chan ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'être au-dessus se serait vraiment la pire blague de l'année ! Allez quoi, je me suis déjà fait une raison, j'adore te voir me dominer avec ce visage si sérieux et-  
\- Kazunari. Stop. »

Le nommé frissonna. Ça avait toujours son petit effet quand son petit ami l'appelait par son prénom. Il adorait ça. Il se rapprocha du shooter qui était assis à son bureau, mais avait abandonné son activité quand le brun lui avait quémandé plus d'attention. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Takao monter sur lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour être en face de lui.

« Regarde-moi, Shin-chan. »

Il soupira et releva la tête vers le plus petit qui s'empara sans prévenir des lunettes du vert.

« Takao ! Rends-les-moi !  
\- Que si tu m'appelles encore par mon prénom. »

Midorima grogna. Son petit ami était bien trop taquin pour son caractère, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être raide dingue de lui. Une décharge d'excitation parcourut son corps entier lorsqu'il vit le meneur poser ses lunettes sur son nez. Il déglutit.

« Shin-chaaaan. »

Takao se pencha en arrière, appuyant son dos contre la tranche du bureau et posa un regard sensuel sur le shooter. Il tira légèrement sur son marcel pour laisser apparaître un premier téton tentateur.

Le couple n'avait pas encore consommé leur nouveau statut de petit ami, au grand damne du brun qui n'attendait que ça. Il avait bien été chauffé pendant la soirée de Kagami et, depuis un certain rêve érotique mettant en scène un Midorima très dominant, Takao n'avait cessé de vouloir ne faire qu'un avec le vert. Malheureusement, ce dernier semblait vouloir prendre tout son temps, et même avec les quelques nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, le meneur n'avait pas réussi à soutirer plus que de chaudes caresses.

Il lui semblait que, seuls chez Midorima en ce samedi avant le tournoi de Basket, c'était le moment idéal pour le pousser à bout. Il n'avait jamais tenté de l'exciter à mort, alors il jouait le tout pour le tout. Il avait passé la semaine, et même bien avant, à se préparer de milles et une façon à accueillir son petit ami en lui. Il allait en jouer maintenant.

« S'il te plait Shin-chan, reprit-il en voyant le shooteur le dévorer des yeux, si tu savais à quel point j'en ai enviiiie… J'ai tellement pensé à toi, je me suis préparé et-  
\- Tu as quoi ? »

Ah, le grand Shintaro venait de reprendre la parole. Takao sourit.

« Tu as bien entendu, Shin-chan. Je me suis masturbé mainte et mainte fois en pensant à toi et même… »

Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Midorima pour lui susurrer :

« Je me suis même enfoncé deux trois doigts pour le jour J… »

Il eut à peine le temps de se décaler et de se mordre la lèvre pour rendre son jeu plus sensuel qu'une bouche avide attrapa la sienne pour la dévorer. Takao gémit en se faisant happer les lèvres, laissant volontiers le vert dominer ce baiser. Midorima n'avait pas réussi à tenir plus longtemps avant de faire taire cette odieuse bouche trop excitante. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du plus petit qui s'accrocha à lui, envieux de toujours plus. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et le brun ondula son bassin à la recherche d'une friction plaisante.

« Mmmh ! »

Takao gémit un peu plus fort, son érection rencontrant celle naissante du shooter qui agrippa ses fesses. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que Midorima perde son sang-froid pour s'occuper de son petit ami beaucoup trop affriolant pour son bien. Il rompit le baiser pour venir mordiller l'oreille du faucon qui s'accrochait aux épaules musclés.

« Tu l'auras cherché, Kazunari. Ne viens pas te plaindre. »

L'intéressé sentit son cœur s'arrêter alors que le vert le prenait dans ses bras pour l'emmener sur le lit. Il l'allongea et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur, déboutonnant sensuellement les boutons de sa chemise devant les yeux désireux du plus petit.

« Oui Shin-chan… Je te veux ! »

Midorima regarda son petit ami, le détaillant avidement alors qu'il se tortillait sous lui. Il avait réussi à tenir une semaine avant de laisser tomber ses barrières et sauter sur Takao. Il s'était promis d'attendre un peu plus avant de passer à l'acte, mais le brun ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec lui. Soit, ce n'était pas comme s'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment l'un l'autre pour être en total confiance. Et Takao était bien trop sexy dans son marcel laissant apparaître ses bouts de chairs durcis et son short remontant sur ses cuisses. Et puis ses lunettes, ses lunettes à lui qu'il portait comme signe de provocation. Il se lécha les lèvres.

Le shooter de Shutoku se pencha sans prévenir attaquant un premier téton qui dépassait du débardeur du brun. Ce dernier le regarda fondre sur lui en gémissement, le contact du muscle humide sur sa pointe de chair l'excitant encore plus. Midorima glissa ses mains sous le vêtement, caressant le ventre et les côtes du meneur qui se cambra. Il adorait se sentir posséder par le vert, et n'attendait plus qu'il le soit réellement.

« Mmh, Shin-chan… Plus… Ne t'arrête pas… »

Il sentit son petit ami ricaner en titillant son téton et se débarrassa de débardeur devenu gênant. Midorima embrassa la peau de son meneur, la grignotant par ci par là. La peau rougit sous les dents et Takao se redressa sur ses coudes pour enlever la chemise du plus grand qui le laissa faire. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, cherchant l'accord dans les yeux de l'autre, et leurs lèvres se lièrent une nouvelle fois.

Midorima remonta sur le corps du brun, se collant contre lui pour faire frotter leurs bassins envieux. Il sentit les mains du faucon tirer sur son pantalon et décida qu'il était temps de se débarrasser des couches superflus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient nus, mais la promesse de ce qui allait suivre rendait l'atmosphère électrique.

« Kazunari, fit le vert en savourant du regard le corps nu de son petit ami, entièrement soumis à lui, tu es beau. »

Le concerné rougit, peu habitué aux compliments du plus grand. Il lui fit un large sourire, heureux, et passa les lunettes sur son front, pour les caler dans ses cheveux. Il voyait vraiment mieux sans…

« C'est toi qui es magnifique, Shin-chan. »

Le dit « Shin-chan » sourit, envoyant le cœur du brun battre à mille à l'heure. C'était un spectacle tellement rare que de voir Midorima sourire qu'il s'en délecta jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne embrasser son front.

« Alors d'après ce que tu m'as dit, reprit-il, tu es déjà venu jouer en bas ? »

Takao se mordit la lèvre, encaissant le regard jugeur mais au combien excitant de son petit ami. Il fit une petite moue, incroyablement sexy pour le vert, et glissa ses mains dans son dos.

« Ne m'en veux pas, Shin-chan… J'ai tellement envie de toi… Depuis si longtemps… »

Il se remit à onduler son bassin entre les cuisses du shooter, faisant se toucher leurs sexes nus et dressés d'excitation. Midorima grogna.

« J'espère que tu tiendras ta punition, Kazunari.  
\- Han oui, punis-moi Shin-chan ! »

L'interpellé ne tint plus et agit très vite, prenant sa ceinture sur son pantalon pour attacher les poignets de son petit ami qui ne se défendit que pour la forme, gémissant des insanités de plus en plus bandantes pour le vert. Merde, mais comment connaissait-il tout ça ?

Il n'attendit pas plus avant de descendre jusqu'au bas ventre du brun, évitant consciemment le membre érigé pour venir embrasser ses cuisses. Takao se cambra en cherchant plus de contact, gémissant le surnom de son petit ami qui s'attelait scrupuleusement à sa tâche.

« Dis-moi, Kazunari, est-ce que tu te sens prêt à m'accueillir dès maintenant ? »

Le faucon frissonna d'appréhension et le ton sensuel du plus grand le fit haleter. Comment arrivait-il à le rendre aussi soumis et dépendant ?

« Mmh… Non, occupes-toi de moi… Shin-chan… »

Midorima mordilla son aine avant de jeter un coup d'œil au visage rougit de sa proie.

« Le mot magique ?  
\- S'il te plait…  
\- Je n'entends pas, joua-t-il en venant lécher son ventre.  
\- Je t'en supplie, Shin-chan prépare moi ! »

Le shooter sourit et présenta trois doigts au brun qui les prit en bouche sans douter. Midorima se délecta de le voir sucer religieusement ses doigts débandés pour l'occasion, faisant palpiter d'envie son érection douloureuse. Il joua avec la langue, ses doigts disparaissant momentanément dans la cavité humide avant de réapparaître, mouillés et mordillés. Il se redressa, échangeant ses doigts avec sa bouche impatiente de renouer avec celle de son brun.

Midorima laissa ses doigts lubrifiés tournoyer autour de l'orifice de Takao qui poussa un gémissement concupiscent en sentant le premier pénétrer son antre. Il s'accrocha au vert en passant ses bras dans son dos, rompant le baiser pour venir chuchoter le surnom de son petit ami à son oreille. Ce dernier grogna en rajoutant un deuxième doigt, étirant brusquement les chairs. Le faucon gémit douloureusement, en se sentant écarter avec force. Il se dit rapidement qu'il l'avait mérité, et se sentait dangereusement excité par la douleur.

« Encore… Shin-chan oui… Mmh plus… »

Le nommé coupa court aux bavardages de son petit ami en rajoutant un troisième doigt, le faisant se cambrer sans un cri mêlant douleur et plaisir. Il sentit l'érection du brun cogner contre son ventre et la sienne se dresser d'envie. Il continua de préparer son amant, embrassant son cou avec de doux baiser réconfortant. La suite allait être encore plus douloureuse…

« C'est comme ça que tu fais ? Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille  
\- Mmh oui… Mais toi… Shin-chan le fait encore mieux !  
\- Alors je serais le seul à m'occuper de toi, pour toujours. »

Il lui mordit la joue en intensifiant ses mouvements, faisant crier le brun qui bougea son bassin pour accélérer les vas et viens.

« Shin-chan ! »

Ah. Plus facile à trouver qu'il n'y croyait. Il retira ses doigts, soutirant un grognement réprobateur du soumis qui aurait voulu réitérer se contact divin. Midorima se releva à genoux, son visage encore au-dessus du brun qui monta ses mains emprisonnées en grognant de les avoir entravées. Il réussit à prendre les lunettes restées dans ses cheveux pour venir les déposer sur le nez du vert qui haussa les sourcils.

« Tu es tellement sexy avec tes lunettes… Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour avec ce regard, Shin-chan. »

Le vert sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Takao était rarement sérieux dans ses propos, tout autant que lui ne souriait pas beaucoup. Mais ce regard, ce sourire, ces mots… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre à quel point ils avaient été aussi stupides d'attendre si longtemps. Il se pencha pour décrocher un dernier baiser au brun qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Sans plus de paroles, Midorima releva une des cuisses du faucon pour le tourner sur le côté, se délectant de sa position de soumis que Takao portait parfaitement. Il fit poser la jambe fine sur son épaule, rapprochant leurs intimités à deux doigts d'exploser. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun qui haleta d'envie, et pénétra lentement l'antre inviolé de Takao qui se crispa.

De cette position, Midorima pouvait voir le corps entier de son brun se tordre sous lui, ses mains se serrer entre elles, sa bouche ouverte sur une respiration saccadée, ses yeux larmoyants et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Sa peau luisait légèrement sous la chaleur de leurs corps et le shooter se dit que, définitivement, Takao était vraiment beau. Ce dernier leva un regard emplis d'amour sur lui et il se sentit ému d'en être la cause. Il lui faisait mal, mais le meneur semblait plus heureux que jamais.

Il sentit soudainement les parois de chairs se contracter autour de sa verge. Takao ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger dans cette position, alors Midorima comprit qu'il allait devoir faire tout le boulot. Tant mieux. Il se retira doucement, épiant les réactions de son petit ami, avant de revenir lentement en grognant de plaisir sous la pression. C'était divinement bon, et il s'insulta d'avoir voulu attendre encore plus.

« Shin-chan… »

L'interpellé rouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés pour tomber sur un Takao lui présentant ses mains encore attachées, l'air suppliant.

« Détaches-moi, s'il te plait… »

La langue du vert claqua plusieurs dans sa bouche. Il se retira une nouvelle fois et fixa son brun en souriant dangereusement.

« C'est ta punition, Kazunari. »

Il rengaina d'un coup, le pénétrant de toute sa longueur, et Takao se cambra à se briser le dos en hurlant. Midorima se mordit la lèvre, se retenant mentalement de ne pas jouir sous les chairs qui l'enserrèrent brusquement. Dieu que c'était bon…

Il regarda son amant pour s'assurer qu'il tenait le coup, et imposa un rythme plutôt lent et profond pour l'habituer en douceur. Il le punissait, mais il avait des limites quand même… Il continua sur ce rythme quelques minutes, découvrant les expressions de plaisir naissants du brun qui hoquetait et gémissait à chaque vas et viens.

« Mmh… Aaah… Shin… Mmmmh… Shin-chan… Ah, Shin-chan ! »

Trouvé. Midorima s'arrêta un instant en voyant son petit ami se cambrer de plaisir, puis relança un nouveau coup sec sur le point sensible du meneur. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à penser à rien, pas même à taquiner son petit ami déchainé entre ses jambes. Il se laissa aller, criant de plaisir sous les coups de butoirs toujours bien placés. Midorima Shintaro ne ratait jamais sa cible après tout…

« Ah… Kazunari… »

Le nommé était submergé par le plaisir, la pointe de douleur qui lui lançait dans le bas du dos augmentant d'autant plus son excitation. Il tira sur ses mains, la douleur le faisant crier plus fort. Il adorait ça, le mélange délicieux de la douleur et du plaisir qui lasseraient son esprit, le déconnectant de tout ce qui n'était pas le shooter en lui.

« Aaaaah… Ouiii… Shin-chan ouiii… Mmmaaah… ! »

Takao cria, il cria encore et encore alors que Midorima ne s'arrêtait pas entre ses jambes. Il le pénétrait de toute sa longueur, leur position lui permettant de venir plus profondément à chaque poussée. Le shooter rejeta sa tête en arrière, le plaisir lui prenant les tripes alors que les chairs chaudes convulsaient autour de son sexe. Ils étaient à l'apogée, tout au bout de la montée vers le plaisir pur qu'il pouvait voir au travers des yeux brumeux du brun. Celui-ci tenta de prendre son membre délaissé entre ses mains, son bassin claquant bruyamment contre celui du vert qui allait et venait sauvagement en lui.

Dans une dernière poussée, Midorima détacha avec habilité la ceinture, libérant les mains de Takao qui gémit plus fort. Contre tout attente, le brun attrapa le bras musclé du shooter pour lier leurs mains, un ultime contact avant de jouir ensemble, dans un cri de délivrance partagée. Leurs mains se serrèrent alors que Midorima agrippait de son autre main la jambe du brun.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, reprenant leur souffle avec plus ou moins de difficulté. L'ancien joueur de la génération des miracles se retira en douceur et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour aller prendre les mouchoirs sur son bureau. Il revint nettoyer son petit ami, à bout de souffle sur le lit, presque endormis.

« Takao, ne t'endors pas maintenant.  
\- Kazunari.  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Appelle-moi Kazunari ou je m'endors tout de suite. »

Midorima rit. Takao restait toujours égal à lui-même, quel que soit la situation. Après l'avoir convenablement essuyé, il s'allongea près de lui, sur le côté en tenant sa tête d'une main. Il caressa le corps tremblotant du plus petit qui peinait à bouger, voulant se rapprocher du plus grand.

« Je t'aime, Kazunari. »

Le concerné se figea, posant un regard presque choqué sur le vert qui ne bronchait pas. Il secoua la tête avant de sourire comme un enfant.

« Eh bien, un Shin-chan qui me qu'il m'aime ça ne se voit pas tous les jours.  
\- Je te l'avais dit à la soirée.  
\- Oui, mais pas depuis. Ça fait déjà une semaine. Et puis… Tu m'appelles Kazunari maintenant. »

Midorima sourit à son tour et prit son petit ami dans ses bras qui rit. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se chamailler, comme au bon vieux temps, en rajoutant çà et là quelques baisers et caresses tendres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Shin-chan, même si j'ai bien cru que mon sexe allait exploser.  
\- C'était ta punition, abruti. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.  
\- Tu es horrible, Shin-chan !  
\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé. »

Takao gonfla ses joues, faussement vexé. Le vert rehaussa les lunettes sur son nez et le prit dans ses bras pour atteindre son oreille.

« Et puis, arriver à te faire jouir sans te toucher là, tu gonfles mon orgueil Kazunari. »

Le concerné rougit et se lova dans les bras du shooter en bégayant des petits noms d'oiseaux chargés d'amour. Car c'était Midorima et Takao, ils s'aimaient comme jamais et se taquinaient comme toujours. « Dire que je dois ça à Kagami, soupira intérieurement le vert en embrassant son petit pour le faire taire, c'est un comble. La chance va définitivement au cancer cette semaine. »

* * *

Je ne me lasse jamais de ça... Surtout de Takao je dois dire *_*

J'adore mettre en scène ce couple, leurs caractères sont tellement drôles à travailler x)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, un petit avis comme toujours ça me fait très plaisir !

Prochain chapitre en début de semaine, avec Kise et Kasamatsu. Murasakibara et Himuro arriveront d'ici le week end prochain.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	5. Kise x Kasamatsu

Hi everyone !

Ce que je suis fière de poster mes chapitres en temps et en heure... Ça me stresse de m'imposer des délais mais au moins ça fonctionne !

Donc voici le chapitre sur Kise et Kasamatsu, l'avant dernier de cette fiction qui se terminera en fin de semaine avec Murasakibara et Himuro.

J'adore mettre en scène mes couples favoris, et je dois vous avouer que Kise et Kasamatsu sont dans mon top 3 sans hésiter **

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

paunono15 : Ça me fait super plaisir de retrouver sur ma nouvelle fiction ! Merci du fond de coeur d'être fidèle et de suivre mes fictions, je travaillerais à fond pour qu'elle continue à te plaire :D

ellie27 : Oh merci ! Takao je le vois tellement taquin et Midorima dominant que... bah je peux pas m'en empêcher, je les adore x)

aya31 : Merci beaucoup, je fais en sorte que tout colle bien aux personnages, je supporterais pas sinon je crois !

Rating : **M**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Kise !  
\- Mmh… Appelle-moi Ryota… Yukiocchi… »

Kasamatsu hoqueta en sentant les lèvres du blond suçoter sa peau au niveau des clavicules et se cambra quand ses mains caressèrent le bas de son dos.

« Ryota… Arrête deux secondes, crétin ! »

Le concerné s'écarta de son brun, une petite moue déçue sur le visage. Ils venaient juste de passer le perron de la maison vide du mannequin que celui arrivait à peine à retenir ses pulsions. Rouge, l'ancien capitaine de Kaijo glissa sa main sur le bras musclé du blond.

« Attends au moins qu'on soit monté dans ta chambre. Je… Je ne suis pas un jouet… »

Kise ouvrit des yeux ronds, choqué. Il balbutia quelques mots en vain, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ancien coéquipier avait si peu confiance en lui. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimait ? Il prit une grande inspiration et força le brun à le regarder malgré sa gêne.

« Yukiocchi, commença-t-il, n'ose plus jamais dire encore que tu es un jouet. Jamais je ne t'ai considéré de la sorte et jamais je ne le ferai. Je te l'ai dit. Je te respecte comme mon aîné et mon ancien capitaine, je t'apprécie comme mon ancien coéquipier de basket et mon ami et je t'aime, je t'aime comme mon petit ami que tu es et dont chaque part de toi me rend fou à mourir… Yukiocchi, ne laisse jamais de vilaines pensées te faire croire le contraire… »

Tout doucement, l'as de Kaijo se rapprocha du meneur pour le prendre dans ses bras, faisant baisser les derniers remparts que Kasamatsu avait dressés autour de lui. Kise était un garçon franc, un peu immature et toujours joyeux, mais franc. Et le regard fiévreux qu'il lui avait lancé tout au long de son petit discours avait fait fondre le brun. C'était lui le crétin, Kise n'était plus que son ancien coéquipier et ami, il était maintenant son petit ami et il lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il l'aimait. Alors… Alors…

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se collant contre son torse, j'ai… j'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte ce qu'on va vivre ensemble alors… Je t'aime aussi, et j'ai très peur de ce qui pourrait-  
\- Ne pense pas à ça, je serais toujours là pour toi. On est jeunes, mais on est amoureux. Je crois que ça me donne le droit de t'embrasser encore non ? »

Kasamatsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il laissa le blond l'emporter dans un autre baiser, tendre et passionné à la fois. Il perdait toutes notions du temps et de l'espace quand il était dans les bras du mannequin, lèvres contre lèvres, se pressant, se suçotant… Et il adorait ça. Kise rompit le baiser en faisant grogner son petit ami de mécontentement et alla lécher les deux traces brunes sur le cou pâle.

« Et, reprit-il, je crois que ça me donne aussi le droit d'avoir envie de te faire l'amour. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Les joues du brun se teintèrent brusquement et il se crispa en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles. Il n'eut pas la force de frapper le plus jeune qui le regardait d'un sérieux qui ne lui était pas commun. Kasamatsu déglutit et se détendit. Evidement qu'ils allaient en arriver là, même s'ils ne s'étaient embrassés que quelques heures plus tôt. Une tension presque sexuelle s'était développée entre les deux jeunes depuis presque un an et là, dans l'entrée de la maison du mannequin, ils se sentaient plus désireux que jamais. L'ancien capitaine de Kaijo savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

« Tu as peur, Yukiocchi ? »

Le nommé secoua la tête de gauche à droite, répondant négativement au blond en même temps qu'il tentait de se remettre les idées en place. Il n'avait pas peur, pas tellement, et il savait que Kise serait l'amant le plus attentionné. Mais l'appréhension légitime qui accompagnait cet acte lui tordait l'estomac et il prit la main du blond dans la sienne en les regardant.

« Ne me laisse pas me défiler, Ryota… J'en ai envie. »

Il releva la tête et son souffle se coupa devant le visage à la fois radieux et déterminé de l'as de Kaijo qui effleura ses lèvres avant de l'entrainer dans les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre. Il referma la porte par automatisme et plaqua y son petit ami contre pour un baiser passionné qui fit vaciller les jambes du plus grand.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, Yukiocchi, susurra-t-il en enlevant son t-shirt. »

Kasamatsu se délecta du torse parfait du blond avant que celui-ci ne vienne retirer le sien. Le brun n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise pour ce genre de chose, son manque de confiance le pesait beaucoup. Mais le sourire et le regard de Kise réchauffaient son cœur et lui donnaient envie de rejoindre la danse. Il s'avança vers le plus jeune en tirant sur ceinture et la défit, laissant l'autre faire de même.

« Impatient, rit le blond en évitant le coup de poing dirigé vers ses côtes. »

Il attrapa ses mains pour le mener jusqu'au lit à peine fait, et s'assit dessus en recevant un Kasamatsu plus déterminé que jamais sur ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, caressant le corps découvert de l'autre dans des gémissements appréciateurs avalés par les lèvres avides. Ils étaient tout à fait conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient, le peu d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgités étant à présent totalement évacué. Ils n'étaient ivres que de l'autre, s'imprégnant de l'odeur du contact du garçon qu'ils aimaient.

Sans un mot, ils se défirent de leur pantalon avant que Kise ne se recule dans le lit, allongeant le brun pour le dominer. Kasamatsu se laissa d'abord faire, grisé par le contact de leur peau nu. Leurs bassins se frôlèrent dangereusement, mettant à rude épreuve leurs érections déjà presque douloureuses d'être encore entravées. Le blond glissa ses lèvres sur l'oreille de son petit ami qui tenait encore ses bras musclés dans ses mains, suivant le chemin que traçait le mannequin sur son torse.

« Tu te sens prêt à te laisser totalement faire ? Je vais te déshabiller entièrement…  
\- Fais…Fais-le et ne commente pas tout, idiot ! »

Le visage rouge et adorable, Kasamatsu vit à peine le sourire du copieur qui fit glisser soigneusement le caleçon sur ses jambes, le jetant sans s'en préoccuper. Le sexe soudainement à découvert, le brun soupira d'aise en se sentant libéré des entraves. Il hoqueta lorsque Kise posa sa main sur la verge palpitante.

« Ryota ! »

Le nommé sourit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou marqué pour grignoter la peau.

« Tu commences à t'y faire… M'appeler par mon prénom, j'adore ça.  
\- A… Abruti… »

Kise sourit de plus belle et entama un léger rythme sur l'érection qui fit gémir le brun. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de stopper ses sons indécents mais le mannequin était loin de son avis. Il attrapa le bras que Kasamatsu avait posé sur sa bouche et descendit ses lèvres sur un premier téton qu'il mordit d'office.

« Ah !  
\- Oui laisse-toi aller, j'aime tellement ta voix…  
\- Va en enfer…  
\- Tu iras avec moi, je ne partirais jamais sans toi.  
\- Mmmmmh ! »

Le plus jeune accéléra d'un coup franc, propulsant le bassin du brun vers le haut. Les plaisirs solitaires n'étaient pas inconnus à l'ancien capitaine de Kaijo, mais exécuté par le garçon qu'il aimait et sur qui il fantasmait depuis des mois… C'était divin. Kise embrassa le ventre musclé du meneur qui se cambrait légèrement, léchant contentieusement le nombril parfait. Il sentait son membre devenir vraiment douloureux, palpitant d'envie dans ce caleçon qui l'emprisonnait encore.

« Yukiocchi… geint-il. »

L'interpellé se redressa en sentant les vas et viens s'arrêter, voyant l'air abattu de son blond. Il le vit rapidement masser son érection qu'il devinait douloureuse et claqua sa main pour l'arrêter. Kise releva la tête sans comprendre, haussant les sourcils en voyant le brun s'asseoir en face de lui. Il lui baissa lui-même le sous-vêtement devenu bien trop gênant, rougissant malgré lui en voyant le sexe bondir d'envie. Il respira fortement, s'apprêtant à réaliser un fantasme qu'il avait toujours gardé pour lui et qu'il réservait pour le plaisir et le bonheur de son petit ami.

« Yukio…cchi… qu'est-ce que tu… »

Le brun le força à s'asseoir complétement, s'installant entre les jambes que l'ailier avait écartées. Il s'agenouilla, fixant le sexe qui semblait le défier. Il déglutit avant de se pencher sans crier gare, ses lèvres rencontrant timidement le membre dressé.

« Aaaah… Yukiocchi… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure tant il ne revenait pas de ce que son petit ami s'apprêtait à faire. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour son fantasme et amour ambulant lui ferait une fellation, et ce dès le premier soir, il aurait franchement explosé de rire. A sans briser les côtes. Mais Kasamatsu était bien là, entre ses cuisses, la bouche contre son érection qui n'en demandait pas tant. Il soupira d'aise, passant amoureusement une main dans la chevelure foncée.

Kasamatsu gouta du bout des lèvres la peau du membre, tâtant le terrain. Il embrassa çà et là le sexe, suçotant et léchant de temps à autres. Satisfait des gémissements significatifs du blond, il monta ses lèvres sur le gland suintant, avalant d'une traite la verge imposante. Kise se cambra d'un cri de plaisir évident, serrant sa main dans les cheveux du meneur. Celui-ci faillit s'étouffer, arrêtant au bon moment sa descente pour ne pas en prendre plus qu'il ne le pouvait. Il remonta doucement, suçant comme il le pouvait la peau tendue et lécha le gland avant de repartir sur un autre va et vient.

« Oui Yukiocchi… Mmh c'est bon… »

Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Bon sang mais ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Gêné mais tout de même fier, il continua de monter et baisser ses lèvres, emprisonnant le sexe dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Kise serrait ses poings, sentant vagues sur vagues de plaisir noyer son bas ventre. Il posa un regard brumeux sur le visage rougit et sensuel du brun dont les lèvres se distendaient sur son phallus, se gorgeant de cette vision bien trop sexy pour qu'il ne tienne plus longtemps. Envieux de donner aussi du plaisir à son petit ami, il suça lui-même deux de ses doigts avant de les diriger vers les fesses légèrement rehausser du meneur attelé à sa tâche.

L'étudiant ne sentit la présence des doigts que lorsqu'un premier caressa son intimité offerte. Il s'arrêta momentanément d'appréhension, et croisa les prunelles excitées du blond. Ce dernier enfonça sans prévenir le premier doigt et Kasamatsu se cambra en gémissement. La vibration de sa bouche contre son sexe électrisa le mannequin et il commença des vas et viens à l'intérieur de son amant qui reprit les siens une fois la surprise passée.

Le couple continua ses affaires, le brun s'arrêtant quelques fois quand Kise pénétrait un autre doigt ou l'écartelait trop fort. C'était à peine douloureux, mais c'était quand même gênant. Mais il fallait bien que le blond le prépare à ce qui allait suivre et il savait lui-même qu'il en avait besoin. Il arrivait déjà à peine à tout faire rentrer dans sa bouche.

Un troisième doigt rejoignit rapidement la danse, écartant les chairs qui se convulsaient par réflexes sur les intrus acceptés. Les deux amants gémissaient ensemble, répercutant leur plaisir dans le corps de l'autre. Kise martela encore quelques secondes l'antre serré du meneur qui poussa presque un cri lorsque s'enfouit plus profondément en lui. Kise retira ses doigts et dans un dernier gémissement, il força le brun à s'arrêter. Il fit se redresser pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et sentir sa peau douce.

« C'est tellement bon… Mais je suis à ma limite, je veux être en toi. »

Kasamatsu frissonna dans ses bras et se colla inconsciemment au corps chaud du blond qu'il aimait tant. Mais pas question de jouer les femmelettes, question de fierté. Il poussa le lycéen qui se retrouva sur le dos, surpris, et le chevaucha pour le dominer. A califourchon sur lui, leurs sexes se touchèrent et ils frissonnèrent d'envie.

« Yukiocchi ?  
\- Je ne vais pas te laisser faire tout le travail, je suis ton aîné et j'en prends les responsabilités. »

Kise gémit une nouvelle fois le prénom de son amant, heureux de le voir si entreprenant et se laissa faire avec délice. Il agrippa les hanches du brun qui se soulevait légèrement pour faire passer la verge tendue sous ses fesses. Kise le sentait tremblant.

« Ça va aller, Yukiocchi ?  
\- Ou-oui… Je t'ai lubrifié et tu m'as préparé alors… Alors ça devrait aller.  
\- Yukiocchi est un pervers, il aime commenter ce qu'on fait.  
\- La ferme, crétin… »

Kasamatsu planta un regard déterminé dans les yeux or du plus jeune qui eut presque l'impression qu'il aurait pu jouir, avant même de pénétrer ce corps qu'il désirait tellement. Le meneur s'abaissa doucement, s'empalant sur le membre dressé qui s'enfonça sans difficulté. Kise accompagna la descente du brun qui se crispait de douleur, caressant son dos lorsqu'il atteignit enfin son bassin. Kasamatsu respira avec force, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitant bouger de peur de la douleur.

Le brun haletait douloureusement. Il sentait son intimité beaucoup trop écartelé, comme déchirée en deux. Il s'appuya sur le torse du mannequin en secouant la tête. Le plus jeune caressait ses hanches et son dos, se mordant la lèvre sous la pression. Son sexe entravé dans les chairs convulsantes et chaudes lui envoyaient des ondes de plaisir intense, et il s'en voulut d'être aussi bien alors que son petit ami souffrait clairement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence et de tension insupportable, Kasamatsu ondula légèrement son bassin pour tester sa douleur, qui se raviva à peine. Il soupira, et remonta lentement, accompagnées par les mains de Kise. Il se rabaissa plus vite, leur soutirant un gémissement. Il reprit une forte respiration et se releva une nouvelle fois, réitérant le mouvement plusieurs fois dans la même intensité.

Après quelques vas et viens destinés à faire partir la douleur une bonne fois pour toute, Kasamatsu se releva plus vite et sa descente fut abrégée par le coup de bassin du blond. Le meneur se cambra quand la verge tapa au plus profond de lui, allant s'écraser contre cette délicieuse boule de nerf. Son antre convulsa, et Kise se retint de jouir en plantant ses ongles dans les hanches du brun.

« Ryota…  
\- Ah… Yukiocchi… »

Le couple se regarda, embrumé, et Kasamatsu se pencha pour embrasser le blond qui donna un autre coup de bassin. Ce changement d'angle fit crier le brun dans le baiser, et Kise comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. C'était bien trop bon, autant pour lui que pour son petit ami. Il redonna quelques coups fugaces et, une fois sûr que son amant tiendrait, entama une série de brusques mouvements sauvages. Kasamatsu se cambra contre lui, sentant son intimité martelée par d'intenses vas et viens qui ne manquaient jamais leur cible.

« Aaaah… Ryo… Taaaaa… Mmmh… Ah ! »

Kise le maintenait contre lui, agrippant ses fesses pour atteindre à chaque coup la boule de nerf malmenée. Le brun criait contre son oreille, le faisant accélérer autant qu'il pouvait. Ils firent l'amour bestialement, laissant leur envie et leur instinct contrôler leurs mouvements désordonnés mais ô combien plaisants et bons. Kasamatsu se dégagea de l'emprise du mannequin pour se redresser et accompagner ses coups de bassin. Il remontait aussi vite que Kise venait le chercher avec son bassin, tenant le rythme en accrochant leurs mains ensemble.

Même dans ses rêves érotiques les plus beaux, Kise n'avait jamais pu imaginer un tel degré de plaisir et de bonheur. Le corps chaud qui le chevauchait ne s'arrêtait pas, et il n'arriva pas à décrocher son regard du visage rougit et criant son plaisir de son petit ami. Ce dernier pleurait de plaisir, sentant à peine les larmes dévaler ses joues alors que son corps entier se tendait sous les coups de butoirs. C'était horriblement bon, et ils se sentaient au bout de leur limite.

Dans les dernières poussées, Kise empoigna la verge délaissée du brun qui se mordit la lèvre, en proie à bien trop de stimulations simultanées. D'un rapide coup de poignet, le blond fit jouir Kasamatsu qui éjacula sur son torse dans un cri éperdu. Ses chairs se contractèrent subitement, faisant grogner le blond qui se déversa avec plaisir dans l'antre chaud. Ils jouirent en se cambrant, grognant et hurlant le cri de l'autre alors que leurs mains encore agrippées se serraient douloureusement.

Un moment de flottement gagna les amoureux, les laissant reprendre leur souffle après la bataille. Kise eut juste à temps le réflexe de retenir le brun qui s'écroulait sur lui, à bout de force. Il caressa ses cheveux alors que le meneur tentait de retrouver un souffle normal, encore pâteux de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ça avait été tellement intense qu'ils se demandaient si ça avait été bien réel…

« Yukiocchi… murmura le blond pour ne pas brusquer le plus âgé.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Yukiocchi tu ne vas pas t'endormir comme ça…  
\- Laisse-moi Ryota.  
\- Non, on va prendre une douche. »

Kise se redressa subitement, souleva un Kasamatsu qui hoqueta de surprise. Ils sentirent tous les deux le sexe du mannequin se déloger de l'antre encore convulsante et le brun rougit de se faire porter comme une princesse. L'as de Kaijo l'emmena jusque dans la salle de bain où il l'assit sur une chaise et fit rapidement couler un bain.

« Tu sais à quelle heure ça va nous faire dormir tout ça ?  
\- Je m'en fiche, je suis avec toi. Et on vient de faire l'amour. »

Kasamatsu sourit. Son petit ami était vraiment toujours joyeux. Ça le rendait heureux, il adorait ça. Il attrapa le bras du blond qui sautillait dans tous les sens pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et le brun caressa sa joue.

« Je t'aime, Ryota. »

Le nommé sourit comme un enfant, prenant son ancien capitaine dans ses bras en babillant son amour. Il le sera avec force, faisant grogner le meneur qui au fond de lui aimait ça tout autant que faire l'amour. Parce que c'était Kise. Il n'avait jamais été proche de Kagami et Kuroko mais il fallait avouer que cette soirée était la meilleure idée de la semaine. Ou même de l'année, en fait.

* * *

En écrivant ce lemon je me suis rendue compte que chacun de mes personnages préférés dans les mangas que j'adore sont des potentiels uke en puissance... Soit, Kasamatsu est beaucoup trop adorable **

Encore une fois dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je fais en sorte de changer les positions et les situations pour chaque couple (même si au final le lit est mon lieu sacré je crois x)

On se retrouve d'ici ce week end pour le dernier chapitre, encore merci à toutes celles qui me suivent !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	6. Murasakibara x Himuro

Ohayo !

On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction, le dernier couple avec Murasakibara et Himuro !

Ça m'a vraiment amusé d'écrire cet OS et les petites suites-lemon, j'espère que c'est pareil pour vous et que cette fiction vous aura plu !

Je suis déjà sur une nouvelle grosse fiction qui prendra du temps à s'écrire je pense, mais je continuerais à poster quelques OS sur différents mangas. Cette fiction était comme une petite pause que j'ai beaucoup apprécié et je suis super contente qu'elle vous ait plu et que vous l'ayez suivit !

[ _Réponses aux reviews_ ]

ellie27 : Rassure toi, j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit adorable, avec ces deux-là j'y peux rien... Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !

aya31 : Merci ! :D

Vyersdra : Merci pour ta review, c'est sympa aussi de déceler certaines choses bancales ! Midorima je l'ai fait intentionnellement je dois dire mais c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre, mais pour Kuroko je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte. Merci pour le "va et vient" j'ai essayé de bien m'en souvenir haha.  
Je suis contente si la fiction te plait en tout cas !

Laura-067 : Haha oui je n'aime pas les personnages tristes, surtout quand il ne le mérite pas (je régale qui je peux avec tous ces couples haha). C'est gentil à toi de continuer la fiction même si tu n'es pas fan des lemons, merci !

Rating : **M**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Atsushi, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ? »

Murasakibara ne répondit pas, tournant toujours dos à son petit ami. Petit ami qui se demandait sérieusement si ce titre leur allait toujours. Il soupira en tapant du pied. Toujours aucun signe.

« Tu es vraiment un enfant. Tu m'énerve Atsushi, si c'est finit dis le tout de suite, je ne veux pas attendre de me faire briser le cœur un peu plus longtemps ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, Himuro tourna les talons pour s'en aller de la chambre qu'ils partageaient le temps de leur séjour à Tokyo. Il réprima un sanglot en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sortie, et hoqueta de surprise quand une forte prise le tira en arrière.

Le mouvement fut suffisamment rapide pour qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à son visage heurte le torse puissant du deuxième année.

« A-Atsuhi… »

Le nommé le serra dans ses bras, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'en échapper. Mais il n'en avait nullement l'intention, et il se laissa aller contre son petit ami. Une larme coula le long de sa joue rougit par sa colère disparue et il sentit l'emprise se resserrer sur lui.

« Ne me laisse pas, murmura le géant, je n'aime pas quand tu t'énerves.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Atsushi pourquoi tu fais la tête depuis hier soir ? »

Le pivot de Yosen laissa son petit ami se décaler pour le regarder, tournant légèrement la tête l'air boudeur.

« Ne recommences pas.  
\- Mais Muro-chin… »

Le nommé sourit doucement. Le plus grand ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, ça le rendait beaucoup trop adorable. Il monta sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser et ainsi attirer son attention.

« Dis-moi… Je veux tout savoir, surtout ce qui te tracasse. »

Murasakibara sourit à son tour en voyant les yeux tendre de son petit ami. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une barre quelconque qu'il mangerait pour se donner du courage. Himuro soupira et se pencha pour en récupérer une qui trainait sur le lit. Le violet le remercia d'un sourire et il attendit qu'il ait finit de manger avant de reposer un air inquisiteur sur lui.

« Tu n'es plus un enfant, Atsushi. Et moi je t'aime. »

Le géant frissonna à la dernière phrase. Ce sentiment qui l'avait gagné lui aussi avait été comme une piqure pour lui, une décharge lui faisant prendre conscience de l'importance de certaine chose. Surtout d'Himuro. Et ça n'avait pas été si simple pour le pivot qui était toujours aussi lent. Mais il sentait de plus en plus les aléas de l'amour et ses preuves, dont la jalousie. Vilain défaut.

« C'est Kagami. »

Murasakibara n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Le brun haussa les sourcils, surpris, se demandant ce que son frère de cœur pouvait bien avoir à faire dans le caprice de son chéri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il…  
\- Muro-chin a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui à la soirée, et je sais que vous êtes très proches… Et puis il te regardait avec des yeux trop gourmands. Tu es à moi. »

Le concerné rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour balbutier une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il plaisait à Kagami ? Impossible, le joueur de Yosen avait toujours été persuadé qu'il était amoureux de son ombre, Kuroko… Mais il était vrai qu'au vue de la fin de la soirée, ce n'était pas forcément le cas… Dans ce caAlorss, il y avait-il un rapport lorsque le rouge lui avait demandé de le suivre sur le balcon ?

Himuro était perdu. Très jeune, il avait compris qu'il était de l'autre bord et la cause avait été Kagami. Malgré leur rivalité, ils avaient toujours eu un lien très fort mais le brun avait voulu faire passer sa volonté pour le basket avant son jeune amour d'adolescent pour le dunker. Il l'avait souvent regretté, n'ayant jamais su jusqu'à maintenant que Kagami nourrissait le même genre de sentiment. Mais il avait rencontré Murasakibara, et le géant avait été une de ses plus belles rencontres.

« Muro-chin… »

Le ton avait changé. Le surnommé sortit de ses pensées et son regard tomba dans celui énervé et froid du violet qui n'avait pas apprécié de ne pas avoir de réponse. Qui ne répond pas consent, n'est-ce pas ?

« Muro-chin était amoureux de lui avant non ? Tu préférerais être avec lui ? »

Himuro hoqueta. La voilà la première crise de jalousie. Et il n'allait pas être déçu. Le problème était que le brun était un garçon franc, et le pivot savait déjà qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour Kagami. Ça s'annonçait mal…

« Voyons Atsushi tu… Enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais tu l'aimes lui aussi. Je refuse que tu partes, tu m'appartiens. »

L'ambiance était pesante, le troisième année avait la gorge sèche et n'arrivait même pas à répliquer. Son petit ami était incroyablement obstiné lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête et il allait bientôt en faire les frais…

« Je vais te montrer comment tu m'appartiens, Muro-chin. »

Son surnom ne sonnait pas aussi bien avec un ton aussi tranchant et en colère. Himuro déglutit et gémit de douleur lorsque le violet lui saisit le poignet pour l'entrainer sur le lit. Il le bloqua, le faisant se retourner pour être à quatre pattes. Son sang se glaça. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça comme ça ?

« A-Atsuhi ! Arrête qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
\- Muro-chin m'appartiens, je ne laisserais personne t'avoir.  
\- Atsushi tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ça n'a aucun sens… Ah ! »

Le garçon se retrouva vite nu, il n'avait pas assez de force pour s'opposer au violet bien trop puissant, le bloquant de sa stature au-dessus de lui. Il gémit de douleur en le sentant le griffer et le tenir sans douceur, de telle sorte qu'il soit derrière lui, son bassin lui faisant face. Des larmes de rages commencèrent à piquer ses yeux et il serra les dents. Il aimait Murasakibara, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Kagami, mais dans l'état où était le plus jeune il ne pouvait rien faire…

« Atsushi… geignit-il d'une petite voix. »

Le géant ne l'écouta pas et déboutonna son pantalon pour sortir son sexe de ses entraves. Le violet n'était pas imposant que de son corps, mais aussi de son anatomie et sans préparation ni lubrifiant, le brun allait le sentir passé. Ce n'était pas leur première fois, loin de là, mais les deux lycéens avaient justement dû la rapporter pour laisser place à plus de préliminaires. Jamais il ne l'avait fait sans, et Himuro prit une grande inspiration en sentant les mains du violet saisir brusquement ses hanches. Il allait le briser…

Murasakibara le pénétra d'un violent coup de rein, le déchirant de toute sa longueur. Un cri de souffrance résonna dans la chambre, précédant un silence lourd et pesant. Himuro baissa la tête en serrant ses dents à s'en faire craquer la mâchoire. Les larmes coulèrent, s'abattant en de petites goutes sur ses mains qu'ils serraient entre elles, les ongles de l'une d'elle griffant la peau de l'autre. C'était atroce. Sans préparation, à sec et d'un coup, Himuro avait l'impression que son antre était déchiré en deux et il n'aurait pas été surpris de saigner comme lors de leur première fois où ils avaient essayés de le faire, en vain. La taille du géant n'était vraiment pas à prendre à la légère mais le concerné se semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Sa verge était douloureusement emprisonnée dans des chairs qui semblaient vouloir l'expulser. Il respira bruyamment et n'attendit pas plus pour forcer des va et vient.

Le deuxième coup fut plus douloureux encore si c'était supportable, et Himuro gémit de souffrance. Plus que la douleur, c'était leur confiance mutuelle et leur amour qui étaient mis en jeu. Il releva la tête, décidant une ultime de fois de faire revenir son petit ami à la raison. Et il savait très bien que ce dernier ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer.

« A…Atsushiiii… Aggggh… Arrête… S'il… »

Himuro arrivait à peine à parler, le violet ne semblait même pas l'écouter et allait et venait dans un rythme monotone mais peu supportable. Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer, haussant la voix.

« Atsushi je t'en supplies ! Ecoute-moi, arrête ça… Je… Je t'aime, ne gâche pas tout… »

A bout de force, le brun s'écroula sur le lit, emportant avec lui le pivot qui vit alors le visage effondré du plus vieux. Il eut comme une décharge en voyant les larmes couler de ses yeux vides et son cœur se tordit. Il faisait injustement souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait, aveuglé par une colère qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il hoqueta et ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

« Muro-chin… »

Le nommé le regarda, espérant enfin que le garçon qu'il aimait était de retour.

« Atsushi… »

Il tendit sa main vers lui et Murasakibara la prit immédiatement, la ramenant contre sa joue où des larmes avaient commencées à couler.

« Mu-Muro-chin… Pardonne-moi… Je… Je t'aime Muro-chin… »

Le violet bégaya ainsi pendant de longues minutes, pleurant à chaudes larmes au-dessus de son aîné qui tentait de reprendre contenance. Se sentant toujours intimement écartelé il obligea le géant à se pencher sur lui et grimaça quand il sentit bouger en lui. Murasakibara hoquetait toujours et, malgré leur position, le brun glissa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant tendrement. Ils avaient failli se perdre.

« Regarde-moi, Atsushi… »

Le nommé obéit, trop peureux de perdre son petit ami. Ce dernier tira doucement sur ses cheveux pour qu'il vienne l'embrasser et le plus jeune lui offrit un baiser remplis de tendresse et d'amour. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent comme si c'était la première fois et la langue du plus grand vint rejoindre sa consœur dans deux gémissements incontrôlés. Le baiser ne dura pas, leur position gênant Himuro qui voulait juste en finir.

« Doucement, murmura-t-il quand Murasakibara se redressa pour se retirer. »

Le pivot y alla petit à petit, retirant son sexe de l'intimité meurtri du plus âgé. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant son antre libéré et se roula en boule sur le côté, le bas de son dos le tirant violement. Le violet se lova derrière, l'attirant à lui pour enfouir son visage dans son cou et masser le bassin tiraillé. Le silence se fit doucement, coupé par les reniflements coupables du plus grand et la respiration hachée du brun.

« Désolé… Je suis désolé Muro-chin… Je ne veux pas te perdre…  
\- Tu ne me perdras pas, Atsushi. »

Himuro se retourna avec précaution, s'allongeant sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder son petit ami. Il caressa sa joue humide en souriant pour le réconforter. Il ne lui en voulait même pas.

« Je t'aime, Atsushi. Toi et pas un autre, pas même Taiga.  
\- Je sais…  
\- Tu es jaloux, Atsushi ?  
\- Non…  
\- Quel enfant. »

Le violet fit la moue sous le rire de son aîné qui le trouvait adorable. Il se rapprocha de lui et Murasakibara le prit dans ses bras pour venir capturer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec passion, un baiser d'excuse et de promesse. Himuro gémit doucement dans le baiser, se laissant emporter par la fougue du plus jeune. Celui-ci lécha ses lèvres pour en demander l'accès, et rejoint la langue du brun pour jouer avec. Le baiser était de plus en plus chaud et les mains du géant caressaient dangereusement ses hanches et son ventre. Après tout, il devait bien se faire pardonner.

« Je veux faire du bien à Muro-chin.  
\- Mmh… Viens Atsushi. »

Himuro en avait besoin, après la douleur d'un passage en force, il avait besoin de sentir la tendresse et l'amour de son petit ami. Il le força à se déshabiller et s'allonger, souriant devant son air questionneur. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le surplomber, son bassin au-dessus de son visage et le sien vers son intimité. Il grimaça en écartant ses jambes pour les mettre de part et d'autre du visage du violet qui avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier la vue.

« J'aime les fesses de Muro-chin, lança-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.  
\- Fais-toi plaisir, Atsushi.  
\- Non, c'est à toi que je vais faire plaisir. »

Le plus grand caressa la croupe tendue vers lui, soulageant le dos encore meurtri. L'intimité de son petit ami était comme une friandise inépuisable offerte à lui, et il voulait être le seul à la gouter. De son autre main, il vint caresser le membre à demi érigé et fit rapprocher le bassin du brun pour poser ses lèvres sur les testicules. Himuro gémit, heureux de retrouver les sensations de bien être que pouvaient lui faire subir le pivot. Ce dernier ne demanda pas plus d'autorisation et se régala d'avance de ce qu'il allait offrir à son aîné.

Le brun frissonna en sentant les mains caresser son corps et la langue titiller sa peau sensible. Il laisse faire le géant pendant qu'il se penchait sur son sexe bien dressé. Il sortit à son tour sa langue pour venir lécher le membre sur toute sa longueur, faisant sursauter le violet qui gémit. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir leur visage, mais savoir qu'ils se faisaient du bien l'un l'autre était déjà la meilleure des récompenses.

« Mmh… Muro-chin est bon… »

Himuro hoqueta quand le plus grand mordilla sa cuisse avant d'embrasser sa verge maintenant dure. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son activité à lui, et donna des coups de langues sur le phallus du violet. Ce dernier fit doucement glisser la main du dos vers l'intimité convulsante qui ne semblait plus souffrir. Il caressa l'orifice, se régalant des gémissements poussés par son adonis et étira le trou avant de redresser la tête, plongeant sa langue à l'intérieure.

« Atsushi ! »

Le plus petit trembla un instant, pas du tout préparé à cette action de son petit ami. Il faillit se redresser, mais le géant posa sa main sur son omoplate pour le coincer. Il délaissa momentanément le sexe du violet, l'empoignant d'une main mais complétement soumis à langue mutine qui se frayait un chemin en lui. Il adorait ça.

« Mmh… Ah… A-Atsuhi… Mmh… »

Le nommé accéléra, tantôt léchant l'orifice, tantôt le pénétrant et faisant aller et venir sa langue dedans. Himuro gémissait de plaisir, le muscle humide lui faisait presque oublier la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes auparavant. La main du géant ne resta pas inactive et il pompa le sexe, le brun se cambra sous son autre main. Il aimait tout particulièrement quand son petit ami se tordait de plaisir à cause de lui, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer (Oui, Murasakibara était de ces petits amis qu'ils n'étaient pas très bon d'avoir quand était du genre à travailler dur…).

« Tu aimes ça, Muro-chin ? fit le violet en descendant sa langue sur les bourses.  
\- Mmh oui… Atsushi… Mmh… Ne t'arrête pas… »

Le deuxième année se faisait souvent la réflexion que le brun se lâchait beaucoup plus au lit. Il était bien trop droit dans la vie de tous les jours, et il adorait quand Himuro perdait le contrôle ainsi. Ce dernier tentait maladroitement de caresser le sexe du plus grand, complétement perdu dans le plaisir que celui-ci le transmettait.

Murasakibara changea les rôles, montant sa main sur les fesses pour les caresser alors que sa langue reprenait la tâche sur le membre suintant. Il lécha le gland du plus âgé qui poussa un cri concupiscent, se délectant des frissons qu'il sentait quand il le caressait. Il avala le membre d'un coup et Himuro se cambra pour rapprocher son bassin un peu plus. Il l'ondula, demandant silencieusement la suite. Le violet ne se fit pas prier et pénétra un premier doigt. L'antre était totalement lubrifié par la salive du plus grand et celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à le faire rentrer.

« Ah oui… Aaah… Atsushi ! »

L'interpellé bougea son doigt en lui, écartant délicatement les chairs qui appréciaient ce traitement. C'était tellement plus délicat, et ça apportait un bien fou au brun qui se tordait de délice. Murasakibara ajouta un deuxième doigt et continua de sucer son petit ami qui devenait fou. Ce dernier eut un sursaut un criant brusquement, ses doigts rencontrant le renflement caractéristique après quelques va et vient.

« Atsuhsi je… Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps… »

L'écoutant à peine, Murasakibara redoubla d'ardeur pour faire jouir son petit ami, accélérant ses va et vient des deux côtés. Le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête, son ventre se tordait délicieusement sous les coups de langues et les doigts taquins enfouis en lui. Le violet frottait sa boule de nerf sans répit, et la bouche chaude qui emprisonnait sa verge vibrait presque quand la langue caressait la peau sensible. Il se sentait grimper les marches vers un orgasme plus que libérateur de plus en plus vite, cherchant désespérément une sortie.

« A… Atsushi… Mmmmmh… Je… Aaaah ! »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les cuisses du violet qui donna le coup de grâce, envoyant son amant dans les brumes d'un orgasme attendu. Himuro ferma les yeux et éjacula dans sa gorge avec un hoquet, son antre convulsant contre les doigts encore en lui. Murasakibara attendit que le brun redescende de sa jouissance avant de retirer sa bouche, un filet de semence le reliant encore au membre palpitant. Il sortit ses doigts de l'intimité pour essuyer sa bouche, avalant tout d'une traite sans protester –ce n'était pas la première fois-

Himuro respirait fortement, soutenu par le violet pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule sur lui. Ces orgasmes que lui donnait le géant le renversaient toujours de plaisir, et il trembla encore quelques instants le temps de reprendre contenance. Il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant, son bassin le tiraillant encore d'une jouissance violente. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le sexe encore dressé de son amant et, d'une main lasse, il vint la saisir pour la caresser. Il était toujours aussi énorme, il rougit rien qu'en pensant qu'il en était l'« heureux » bénéficiaire.

« Muro-chin, l'appela le pivot, tu n'es pas obligé-  
\- Atsushi, je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir en profiter. »

Le ton était sans appel. Himuro détestait ne pas pouvoir satisfaire son petit ami. Et après l'orgasme que celui-ci venait de lui donner, il lui devait bien ça. Vu l'état du plus grand, ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps. Les cris et les mouvements de bassin de son aîné l'avaient mis à rude épreuve et son gland suintait de désir. Il rapprocha sa bouche, léchant la verge qui palpita entre ses doigts. Il sentit le géant se crisper et il posa ses lèvres sur la base, remontant doucement en donnant des baisers sur la peau tendue.

« Muro… -chiiiiin. »

Le ton du violet le fit frissonner, et il releva la tête pour pouvoir prendre le membre entièrement. Il passa ses lèvres contre le gland, abaissant sa tête pour engloutir le plus possible. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, remonta la tête et la baissant encore, prenant encore un peu plus alors que le sexe tapait contre sa gorge. Il avait appris à le prendre presque en entier, mais ne pouvait pas tenir trop longtemps non plus. Il appliqua donc un mouvement de va et vient qui fit gémir Murasakibara.

« Mmh… Han, Muro-chin… »

Ce dernier releva le menton pour voir son membre pénétrer la bouche si tentante de son brun. Il sursauta presque d'envie, son sexe s'enfonçant un peu plus dans un gémissement de l'aîné. Himuro accéléra, essayant d'éviter de s'étouffer avec la taille du violet, s'adaptant aux gémissements de celui-ci. Sa langue courait sur la longueur, revenant de temps en temps sur le gland avant de repartir avec sa bouche. Sucer un sexe aussi grand n'était pas chose aisée, mais le brun s'en sortait à merveille. Il n'avait pas forcément le choix à vrai dire.

« Aaaaah… Muro-chin je… Mmmmh… »

Murasakibara serra les cuisses du brun, ondulant son bassin pour accompagner la bouche de son petit ami qui s'appliquait à le faire jouir. Le sentant venir, il releva la tête, sortant le membre de sa bouche dans un fort bruit de succion qui acheva le violet. Il se cambra en gémissant le surnom de son amant et se déversa sur le visage d'Himuro qui ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était pas relevé à temps, tant pis pour lui. Il attendit que le géant se soit calmé avant de rouvrir les yeux, sentant la poisseuse substance couler sur son visage.

« Mu-Muro-chin ! »

Le brun se décala, laissant le pivot se relever précipitamment, visiblement gêné. Il regarda partout autour de lui avant de prendre son t-shirt au bord du lit, essuyant du plus vite qu'il pouvait le visage marqué du plus petit qui se laissa faire. Murasakibara était tellement mignon quand il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. Pas que c'en soit vraiment une, mais Himuro remercia son petit ami de l'aider à nettoyer son visage.

« Atsushi… ? »

Le nommé vit son amant le regarder de haut en bas, cherchant probablement trace de sa semence à lui et il rougit, serrant la partie du t-shirt qui n'était pas taché.

« J'ai… J'ai avalé celle de Muro-chin…  
\- A-Atsushi ! Tu… »

Himuro rougit à son tour, toujours étonné quand son petit ami le faisait. C'était quelque chose qui le rebutait un peu lui-même, alors que le plus grand avait l'air de plutôt y prendre un malin plaisir.

« Mais… C'est Muro-chin alors… J'aime ça… »

Le brun soupira en secouant la tête. Son petit ami était vraiment un enfant. Un enfant qui faisait des choses de grand. Il sourit et se lova contre le torse du pivot qui referma les bras sur lui.

« Je suis désolé Muro-chin, reprit-il, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire du mal.  
\- Tu es pardonné, Atsushi. Je sais que ça ne se reproduira plus, tu n'as pas à être jaloux.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Murasakibara s'allongea sur le lit, tenant toujours contre lui son petit ami un brin fatigué. Il n'arriva pas à savoir si la soirée avait été fructueuse pour lui ou non… Il se serait bien évité de recevoir le membre de son violet sans préparation, mais il fallait bien que celui-ci comprenne qu'il était le seul dans son cœur… Kagami avait, de toute façon, bien d'autres chats à fouetter… Ou un homme à combler. Comme eux.

* * *

Et voilà le dernier chapitre qui clôt cette fiction, et la suite de l'OS (sacré soirée n'est-ce pas uhu)

J'ai été assez dur au début avec les deux amoureux mais je sais pas, ça m'a amusé sadique que je suis x) (je tenais quand même à ce que ça finisse bien, je suis très fleur-bleu en fait mmh...)

On se retrouve très vite pour un nouvel OS ou une nouvelle mini fiction, que ce soit sur KnB ou un autre manga !

Merci à toutes celles qui ont lus, qu'elles se soient manifestées ou non, et je vous invite une dernière fois à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fiction :)

A la prochaine pour encore plus de péripéties !


End file.
